God Bless Sophia
by RunawayFangirl
Summary: What if Sophia made her way to a farm a good few miles away from Hershel's farm, and the city and found herself a brother named Christian and a sister named Savannah? The two siblings take care of Sophia who when losing her doll, fell and hit her head gaining amnesia. Daryl keeps looking for her. Eventual Daryl/OC and Carol/OC.
1. Prologue

_What if Sophia made her way to a farm a good few miles away from Hershel's farm, and the city and found herself a brother named Christian and a sister named Savannah? The two siblings take care of Sophia who when losing her doll, fell and hit her head gaining amnesia. The siblings show her how to help on the farm until she slowly begins to remember and Daryl keeps looking for her. Eventual Daryl/OC and Carol/OC. _

__**Note: Possible smut in later chapters (I'll change the rating if it gets that far). Sophia will stay alive in this! However I still plan to kill of Shane and Lori and fallow the basic plan out. Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and them will stay in the story so don't worry! The others still find their farm and stay there. Anywho... please enjoy! R&R!**

_God Bless Sophia_

The house was silent as everyone slept. It was my brother in the rest room over, myself, and my parents. Our house was always fairly quiet unless my parents began arguing. It was always like this. We would get up every morning, get dressed, eat, go to school, come home, do our homework, work on the farm, and sleep. Everyday. Nothing changing.

The farm itself was beautiful. We all had our favorites of the animals, ones we claimed as ours, then other we would slaughter for food when it came time. I myself, had a farm cat name Chex, and a horse named Necromancer. Chex was named when he was a kitten because he liked eating chex mix better than cat food. Necromancer didn't have a real reason for his name besides that he was a black mustang. He would have made a good race horse if I cared about racing. I never did though.

Basically, everything was always the same, until there was a strange report. Apparently, an officer had found a girl that seemed to be unresponsive and walking. They found her later and said she had died much earlier. That was the first report. Then they began getting stranger. It was starting in all the major cities. Reports of people up and walking around after dying. Bites and scratches turning people into mindless walking corpses. It was horrible.

Rushing around that same day I came back home early from school with my brother Christian. We ran into the house only to find mom was deathly ill. She seemed to have had a heart attack and was now lying in bed.

She remained in bed for ten days before having another heart attack and passing on. However, she woke up again afterwards. My dad rushed over thinking she was alive when she bit him. My brother, seeing all this happen with me, ran and grabbed my father's shotgun. Just as my mother was about to bite me, he shot her.

Only a few hours later my father began to receive a fever. I knew he would turn, just like they said in the news. My brother took my mothers body out and burned it, keeping the ashes in a urn above the fireplace. I stayed with my father as long as I could, but once he became delirious, my brother put him down, burning the body and keeping the ashes like mom.

We stayed together for weeks after that. The farm was fairly unaffected and we had plenty of food. Mom always spent hundreds of dollars at the store buying so much food just incase we ended up trapped in the house or there was a storm and we were unable to travel the roads. We had probably a years worth of toilet paper, food, water, and batteries stored in our cellar and pantry. I was suddenly thankful for that. As well as dad and my brothers hunting hobby. We had at least three different standard shotguns, four snipers, a couple crossbows that are rarely used, knives, and even some small pistols with silencers. We had ammo in bulk due to how often they'd go and my mom's obsession with bulk items. Hell, we had soap and deodorant in bulk for no reason. It would make things easier though.

More weeks passed, we continued work on the farm. My brother took up studying off of some of my mom's nursing and doctor books. She had a thing for first aid too. He would at least know the basics. He helped me learn how to be a better shot too. It helped. We took turns sleeping for about six hours a night and staying awake all day. It wasn't easy just the two of us, but we'd make it work.

Just like any farm, we had some wells for good water, chickens for meat and eggs, cows for milk and meat, goats for milk and meat, horses to ride, and pigs for meat. My brother stuck to the dirtier work with the pigs, goats, and horses. I myself, cared for the horses – which could get pretty dirty at times, the chickens, and the fruit trees. We had several apple, pear, and plum trees, some strawberry patches, a small corn field, and a few grape vines. It helped us keep up with our fruits and strength. I'd pick them as they ripen and we'd eat them as quick as we could, or fed them to the animals.

The farm was fairly peaceful, aside from the occasional oink of a pig or bah of a goat. Once in a great while we even got some straggler roamers here and there. Peaceful. Yet somehow, the farm felt like there was darkness over it constantly. We had no company besides the animals, and no other family besides each other. Even our friends were dead by now. We both were silently praying someone would come along and find us. That was the day a little girl wandered into our farm.


	2. Chapter 1 - Sophia?

The girl looked lost and scared. She was covered in dirt and blood. My brother went out first, taking his gun with him, wanting to make sure she wasn't a roamer. I fallow close behind to make sure he doesn't shoot an innocent child. He lowers the gun when he realizes she is alive. "Hello there. Who are you?" I ask sweetly bending down to get to eye level. "S-Sophia... It's the only thing I remember..." She says innocently. I nod. "I'm Savannah and this is Christian. Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up." I tell her. She nods and smiles slightly. I take her hand and lead her in.

In the bathroom she watches as I run a nice warm bath for her and grab a fresh towel and rag for her to use. I ask her to test the water with her hand and she gingerly sticks it in. She smiles at its warmth. "Okay. Do you want my help?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I nod. "Go ahead and use whatever you'd like. When you're done just poke your head out and I'll bring you something to put on. I think I have some clothes from when I was your age in storage so I can get those real quick." I tell her. She nods and waves as to say a quiet thank you. I smile at her and exit the bathroom to give her some privacy.

Walking out to the giant shed where we store items along with farming tools, I unlock the doors and open them. Inside I can see some clear plastic crates and I look for the one labeled 'Savannah's Clothes.' I open it up and grab a few things that look like they'd fit. It's then I realize we don't have any underwear for her. I sigh. We'd need to go get some. The only way to do that would be to take her with us. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put the poor girl in danger like that.

Leaving the shed, I lock it back up and go back inside. My brother sits on the couch studying one of the nursing books again. I sigh and set the clothes beside them. "I'm going to throw her clothes in the wash. Tomorrow we'll need to run into town and pick up some panties for her. We don't have any." I state. He blinks. "'Kay." Is all he says. I roll my eyes and grab Sophia's dirty clothes from where she threw them just outside the bathroom door.

After Sophia is dressed and clean, my brother takes a look at her head. "You're lucky you don't need stitches, but we will need to try and keep that area as clean as possible." He tell her. She nods. I bring out some food that I had recently cooked for them both. It was some spaghetti and meat sauce made with left over beef from the day before. I smile as she shoves it down hungrily. It was obvious she hadn't eaten in at least a few days. I, having already eaten, sit down and watch them both eat. My brother takes his slower, knowing there would be food tomorrow. I wasn't so sure if Sophia knew that.

The next morning we wake up before Sophia. I wonder when the last time she slept was? I felt sorry for this girl. She couldn't be older than twelve and she had been all alone. I kiss her forehead and allow her to sleep for another hour or so while I make pancakes and eggs for breakfast.

As soon as breakfast is ready I send my brother to go wake her up. They both come downstairs and as soon as she smells the pancakes she grins. "Pancakes?" She asks. I nod and hand her a plate with a pancake and some eggs on it. She savors the taste this time, as do us all. Pancakes were a haven in a zombie apocalypse.

Picking up the plates and other dishes I set them in the sink to do later. "Sophia, wanna come see the animals?" I ask turning back to her. I smile when I notice she has Chex in her lap and is petting the farm cat. "I see you already found one of them." I state simple. "What's his name?" She asks. "Chex." I reply. She smiles and nods. I watch as she kisses his nose before letting him go. "Okay. Let's go." She says. I nod and lead her out to the horse barn.

As soon as we enter she audibly gasps. "Horses!" She cheers. I smile at her childish enthusiasm. She walks slowly to not scare them and goes straight for what used to be my father's horse, Jedi. She smiles at pet his mane. "What's its name?" She asks. "His. And Jedi. He was my father's horse. The only female we have was my mother's horse. Her name is Ryder." I tell her. Sophia nods and smiles.

Suddenly the look on her face goes puzzled. "Where are your parents? You don't look that old." She says. "I'm seventeen. My brother's eighteen. My parents... are inside an urn on top the fireplace." I tell her. She looks sad and she comes and hugs me. "I'm sorry. My dad's name was Ed. He was really mean to me and mommy." She tells me. I freeze. "Sophia...you remember that?" I ask her. She nods. "My mommy was Carol. I don't remember too much more than that. Just that my name's Sophia...mommy was Carol, dad was mean, and...that they were with a group before this. I just keep having flashes of people's faces, I can't put a name to them.." She says. I hug her then. "Well today we are going on a run to town to find you some more clothes, then we can start maybe surveying the area for your mommy. Okay?" I ask. She nods. I smile at her and kiss her forehead. "I like you two." She tells me. I smile wider. "We like you too Sophia." I tell her.

After checking on the horses and chickens, we go back inside and get changed. Sophia changed into the clothes I washed for her and I change into a regular white bra and underwear, light wash jeans, and light purple button up blouse. I brush my hair and put it up in a sloppy braid and head over to Sophia's room. She comes out with her hair all brushed, and clothes all nice and clean and I smile. "Feel better in those clothes?" I ask. She nods shyly. "Yeah. It just feel's weird without underwear..." She says. "I know. That's half the reason we are making this trip." I tell her. She nods and takes my hand for comfort. "I'd love to hold your hand Sophia, but I need to gather our weapons for the trip and put them in our car. How about you look around the house and find Christian? Make sure he's ready to go?" I ask. She nods and bolts off to try and find him. I smile and head toward the spare room that was once my father's hunting room. I open up a duffle and shove inside it two of the handguns with silencers, some hunting knives, ammo for those knives, ammo for my brother's shotgun, and ammo for my sniper.

Taking the gun bag out to the car I notice Sophia heading over with my brother in tow. I smile. "Got our guns mister?" I ask. He turns showing me mine strapped to his back besides his own shotgun in his hand. He hands it over to me. I take it and set it in the seat beside where I will sit. I grab a bit of extra ammo for the bag so I could make sure it was fully loaded once I get in the car. "Sophia, you okay with sitting in the back?" I ask her. She nods. "Just don't let them get me..." She whispers. I hug her. "Nothing will happen to you. Christian, throw the shotgun in the seat and go lock up everything." I order. He just rolls his eyes and does as I say.

Once he is back he climbs into the drivers seat of our gray toyota hybrid. My dad also had an old pick-up truck and my mom had a little Prius. The truck would have been too loud and the Prius was too small. I make sure Sophia gets in alright, close the door, and get into my own seat. As soon as we are all in, my brother drives off to town.

Pulling into the town we look around. It was a town, but it was nothing like a big city. There was a few gas stations, our school, a Christian school, a few different convenient stores, a couple hunting and fishing stores, some houses, a police station, a fire station, and a small hospital. That was about it. "Well, besides clothes for Sophia which we could get at Walmart, what else should we grab?" Christian asks. "We can try the hospital, but it's kind of risky. I'd say ransack Walmart for some food, clothes, ammo, guns, first aid kits, and anything else useful." I say. He nods. Walmart it is.

We pull over right beside the door for a quick exit and get out. "Sophia, you need to stay with us in here. We can protect you but you have to stay with us." I tell her. She nods. I open the back gate after grabbing my loaded sniper and extra ammo. I open the duffle and take one of the sheathed hunting knives out for each of us, including Sophia. I help her put it on her waist and hand my brother his. "It's just incase." I tell her. She nods. I hand my brother one of the handguns with silencers and two extra clips. I grab my own handgun and extra clips and place them on my person.

Closing the back gate we all hesitantly enter the Walmart. There wasn't anymore than a thousand people in this town and most of them probably fled, but we needed to make sure. I tell my brother to stay beside us as I grab a cart. He has his shotgun on his back and the handgun ready. We didn't need to attract attention.

Pushing the cart, Sophia and I head to the clothes section first with my brother trailing right behind his gun at the ready. I place my sniper in the seat of the cart for easy access and go to the teen section. "Pick out anything you want in your size. If none of these will fit we can head to the girl's section." I tell her. She nods.

Watching as she skims the aisles I smile. She picked up a few different things and help them to her in the smallest sized finding they were still too big. "Kids section then?" I ask. She nods and we go together, my brother as our shadow. Sophia goes straight to a rack covered in clothes similar to the ones she had on and begins throwing anything her size into the cart.

As soon as she has grabbed a few weeks work of shirts and pants I lean her to the underwear. She picks out a few packages her size and tosses them in. "Do you wear any training bras?" I ask. I notice the embarrassment on her face as she grabs some. I chuckle. "All us girls went through it. Even Christian over here." I say. Christian glares back at me for a second. I giggle. Sophia smiles wide and holds back a giggle herself. "Okay. Clothes are done. Now... how about we head to the first aid section. Food will be the last thing since we still have a good amount." I state. Christian nods and becomes our shadow again as we head to the pharmacy.

After collecting a few first aid kits, bandaids, gauze, alcohol, peroxide, vitamins for us all, antibiotics, feminine hygiene products, tylenol, and cold medicine, we head toward the hunting gear. I take the watch as my brother grabs any useful weapons and ammo and shoves them into the cart. Sophia stays right behind me the whole time.

As soon as he finishes he takes the cart from me. "We need to get some suitcases and unload this stuff, then we come back for machetes, pocket knives, bolts, crossbows, and anything else we need." He tells me. I nod and fallow him and Sophia to the suitcase section. He grabs some and with Sophia's help loads all the clothes, ammo, guns, and first aid stuff into the suitcases. I watch as a walker slowly rounds the corner of the aisle and heads toward us. Our first walker so far. I was kind of surprised. I take aim with my sniper knowing it was fairly quiet, and shoot the walker right in the head. "Okay. Hurry you two. We need to finish up soon and get back home to unload before daylight ends." I tell them.

After my brother and Sophia load the stuff into the car we head inside for round two. My brother becomes our shadow as Sophia and I head to the books. We grab anything interesting and toss them in, then allow my brother to choose while I watch for walkers. The whole time looking for books we shoot down about six walkers. They finally we figuring out we were here. I smirk slightly. "Done. Let's go to the school supplies aisle and grab any notebooks and shit for us and Sophia, then the toy aisle and she can get a few things." He says. I nod and push the cart while he watches our backs.

Entering the aisle Sophia and I grab some notebooks, pencils, pens, crayons, markers, and coloring items. We head toward the suitcases to pack what we have so far up and hear my brother's handgun go off a few times. "Hurry up! They are really starting to realize we are here!" He tells me. I nod and begin hurriedly filling the suitcases with Sophia.

As soon as they are full we all quickly enter the toy aisle and allow Sophia to pick out a couple things. She grabs a stuffed bunny, a couple barbies, and some barbie accessories before we run out of Walmart, rush the items into the car, and pull away.

Returning home we finally realize we didn't grab any food or go back for more weapons. "It's okay. The way we use food plus all the extra in the back shed, we don't need anymore for at least a year. I don't want to do that again useless we have to." My brother states. I nod in agreement. "Sophia, take your toys inside and put them in the room I gave you then come back and I'll let you take the rolling suitcases we filled with your new clothes. There is three so I'll take one now too." I tell her. She nods and does as I say. My brother grabs the gun suitcases and puts them into my father's old hunting room.

Coming back out, I hand Sophia her two suitcases and she rolls them inside. I grab the first aid suitcases and take them to the bigger of our bathrooms. My brother grabs the last of the gun and ammo suitcases. I go back out with Sophia and grab the suitcases filled with books and art stuffs. We take them inside and open them up, dividing who gets what between the tree suitcases. Sophia gets the coloring books, crayons, markers, and the books she picked out. I get my books, some of the notebooks and journals, and some pens and pencils. What's left, goes to my brother.

Finishing repacking those three suitcases we take them to the proper rooms and meet back downstairs. "I'm hungry..." Sophia grumbles. "I figured you would be." My brother replies handing her a peanut butter sandwich. She smiles and eats it hungrily. He hands me a roast beef sandwich next. I take it with a smile. "I wondered where you went to." I tell him. "Just making lunch. Well, a late lunch." He says. I nod looking at the clock. Three in the afternoon. "Why don't you and Sophia go pick some fruit after you finish your sandwich?" He asks. I nod. "Good idea." I say. Sophia smiles a sloppy peanut butter smile and I chuckle. "Go wash your face." I tell her. She nods and runs to the restroom. I let myself smile again. It's then that I realize I haven't smiled this much in years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you to those who reviewed and fallowed my story. I'm writing two so I'll update when i can.


	3. Chapter 2 - Being Found

Waking up the next morning I realize I slept through my watch. Why would Christian let me do that? I stand and stretch throwing on a clean bra, underwear, light wash jeans, and light blue t-shirt. I pull on some socks and my cowboy boots and head outside, finding my brother still sitting at his post. "Why didn't you wake me?" I ask. He chuckles. "You needed the sleep. I'll go sleep now if that makes you feel better." He says. "Go sleep. Wake Sophia on your way, tell her to get dressed and help herself to some cereal. You may want to show her where that is." I say. He nods and goes inside, leaving me alone.

Going over to the lawn chair I sit down on the soft cushion. I did need the sleep, but I wasn't going to thank my brother for staying awake all night. I look over when I hear the screen door open. It was Sophia. "Did you eat already?" I ask noticing she was already dressed and had all the tags cut off. "No. I wasn't hungry." She says quietly. "You should eat. Need your strength." I tell her. "I had a bad dream last night... I didn't want to wake you... but..." She trails off. I go over and hug her. "What was it." I ask. "I think it was a memory... I was being chased by one of those...monsters... and I hid in a log thing. A man named Rick killed them but I was so scared... I ran off." She says. I hug her closer to me. "It's okay. You're safe now." I tell her. She nods and allows herself to cry into my shirt. I sigh, hating poor Sophia being sad.

After Sophia calms down I get her to go ahead and go eat some cereal. She does so quickly and rejoins me outside on my seat. "What are we doing today?" She asks. "Well. For a little while we are on watch. My brother is napping because he stayed up all night. After that, well we will need to check on the animals." I tell her. She nods. "Can I bring my new barbies out?" She asks. I nod. She smiles and runs inside to get them.

Before she has a chance to come back out I notice someone near the trees. It didn't really look like a walker though. I lift my sniper and look through the lens. It was then I knew it wasn't a walker. It walked normally, sauntering toward the farm with attitude. Who the hell did they think they were? I sigh and lower the sniper. They would approach soon enough. I just hoped they didn't expect anything from us.

Sophia rejoins me and the figure in the distance freezes for a moment. Then it starts running toward us. "Stay behind me." I order Sophia and raise my gun, ready to shoot. The figure, as it got closer, I realized was a man. Was he planning to take advantage of a couple girls or what? I glare and aim the gun.

A moment later the man comes into perfect view, but just as I am about to shoot Sophia stops me. "Don't shoot him!" She yells. I stop and lower the gun. He runs straight to Sophia. "Thank god! You're mama's worried sick about you kid!" The man says. I could tell he was some sort of redneck. His voice was deeply southern as well. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. He looks over at me. "Daryl. This here is Sophia, and I know her mama. Carol's worried sick." He says. "I bet. However, you running up here worries me." I tell him. "He won't hurt me." Sophia says hugging Daryl. Daryl visibly stiffens. "Okay... bring her mama here. I'd love to meet here. We've kept Sophia safe, we aren't going to hurt her." I tell him. He looks down at her and she nods to him. "Fine. Sophia, I'm gunna go get Carol. I'll be back soon." He tells her. She nods and comes over and hugs me. Daryl walks off the porch and heads back the way he came.

A few hours later Daryl pulls up with whom I'd guess to be Carol, on a motorcycle. The woman instantly hops off and runs over to Sophia. Sophia runs and meets her half way, the both of them hugging like crazy. My brother chooses that moment to come out. "I heard a motorcycle." He says and rubs his eyes. He looks at them and raises his gun at Daryl. "Damn it, I ain't a threat." Daryl says. "Christian they're okay. That woman is Sophia's mother. The man came a while ago and went to get her." I tell him. He lowers his gun and wears the same look of dread as I knew was on my face. "Oh..." He says.

After a moment Carol lets go of Sophia and looks at us. "Thank you for keeping her safe." She says. I nod. "She was a pleasure to have..." I say. Sophia runs over and hugs me, noticing the sadness on my face. "Mama... can we stay here with them?" She asks. Carol's eyes visibly widen. "I... I don't know if that's a good idea Sophia." She says. "We could use the hands, and we love your daughter. She's great. We even have enough rooms for the three of you, Sophia already has hers. Then there is one for you and your boyfriend." Christian says. Daryl freezes. "We ain't datin'!" He yells. Christian puts his hands up in defense. "Sorry... I just assumed. I shouldn't have. We have enough room though." He says. Daryl sighs. "It's Carol and Sophia's choice. If they stay, I will. No one else would give a shit anyways." He says. I suddenly want to hug him.

Our gazes drift to Carol who lets out a sigh. "Might as well." She says with a slight smile. "We'll need to get our things. Could one of you take us?" She asks. "We can all go. You two on the motorcycle and we can take the toyota. We'll get your things and Sophia's things, then even tell whoever your staying with where we are just incase." I say. She nods and smiles. "That'd be great." She says. I nod and lead them all to the toyota. Christian locks the house and we all get in or on our respected vehicles.

Driving off, I notice Sophia's smile in the rear view mirror. "When did you remember him?" I ask. "I didn't. I just...he looked familiar." She says. I nod. "Don't do something like that again. Okay? If he had been a danger..." I say. She nods. "So... your mom and him are good friends it seems." I say. "I didn't know about that, but I'd guess ya." She says. I nod. "Will you guys all get married?" She asks. My brother suddenly stops the car. "Don't be talkin' like that. If that man touches my sister I'll kick his ass!" he yells.

At the same time, Daryl comes up wondering why we stopped. "My brother is being crazy. And Christian, I can protect myself." I say. He growls but nods. Daryl just looks at us all before remounting the bike and pulling off. My brother fallows.

Pulling up to a farm house my eyes scan the area. As soon as I see Maggie I laugh. "You all were staying with the Greene's?" I say. Carol nods, having heard me and we all get out of the toyota but Sophia. "Hello there." A man in a sherif's uniform says jogging over to us. "Hey. We just wanted to tell you we are in a farm about a mile and a half down the ways." I say. He nods. Daryl comes over and gives the man a look. "They had Sophia. We are going to stay with them. Sophia really likes 'em." Daryl tells the man. He nods curtly.

Sophia finally steps out and tilts her head. "Rick?" She asks. He nods at her. "Yeah. I'm glad you are okay kiddo." He says. Suddenly a little boy is running toward us and hugging Sophia. Sophia screams. "LET ME GO!" She yells at him. The boy steps back like he's been burned. "She has amnesia. She only remembers some things." I tell the boy. "Amnesia?" Carol asks. I nod. She looks sad for a moment before coming over and hugging Sophia again. "Sophia... it's Carl... you really don't remember?" The boy asks. Sophia shakes her head. The boy looks down and runs off. I feel bad for him. They must have been friends.

Letting go of Sophia, Carol leads her to a tent where apparently they have their stuff. "I think you better talk to Hershel too. Tell him where your farm is." Rick says. "It's fine. Just tell him that Savannah and Christian came over and have Sophia, Carol, and Daryl. He knows where our farm is." I tell Rick. He nods. "Thanks for taking care of Sophia." He says looking between me and Christian. "No problem officer." Christian says teasingly. We all laugh.

As soon as all their things are loaded into the toyota we group together to allow them to say goodbye to their group. Everyone seemed happy that Sophia was alive, however some seemed sad to watch Carol and Daryl leave. I could only guess how they were feeling.

Christian, Sophia, Carol, and I get in the toyota and Daryl gets on his bike. We drive off watching as the others wave to them. "You sure about this?" I ask Carol. "If Sophia wants to stay with you two, and you are okay with it. So am I." She says. I nod. "It'll be nice to have you." I tell her. She just smiles and holds onto her daughters hand.

Arriving back at the house, we all grab a few bags and load them into the house. Carol takes the room beside her daughter and Daryl takes a bedroom on the ground floor. We let them unpack their things and then I show them both to the showers. They seem grateful for the showers. I smile.

They both seem to take a while showering, enjoying the water. They come our clean with their clothes on. "Anything you want washed? The laundry room's over there." I say pointing to it. Carol grins. "We need it all washed really. We only had scrub boards." She says. "Well throw it in. There is a line outside if you need to hang anything." I tell her. She nods and collects there clothes to wash. "Lunch is in an hour!" I yell to her. "Okay!" She says.

Starting lunch, I begin boiling water to make macaroni. I decide to make that and hamburgers. I grab some packaged meat from the fridge and make the round patties, frying them up in the pan. A musk scent hits me and I look over to see Daryl leaning against the doorframe. "So. Safe here?" He asks. "Fairly. We only get one to two walkers here every once and a while. It's peaceful. Glad to have the company though." I say. He nods. "Glad to hear it. I can help with watches if need be." He says. "We could use it. As well as help in the farm. There is always help needed there." I tell him. He nods. "Want me to watch right now?" He asks. "You can. My brother's probably out checking on the cows and pigs right now. We always make sure to carry a gun with us. We can give you and Carol one if you want." I say. "Nah. I have my crossbow. Carol doesn't know how to use a gun." He says. I nod. "Well Carol can do plenty of other things to help. The laundry is just one of many. If she's worried about not pulling her own weight, she had plenty to do." I say. He nods then, and leaves the kitchen.

After lunch, Carol offers to do the dishes. I allow her too, seeing as they were piling up and head out with Sophia to the chickens. "Just genitally reach under them. If you feel an egg, pull it out." I tell her. We make our way down the rows of chickens and collect the eggs, before taking them inside and placing them in the fridge. "Having fun?" Carol asks Sophia. She nods. "We collected eggs. Now we are going to go check the fruit trees." She tells her mama. Carol smiles at her daughter and nods.

We head back outside and skim through the trees. Sophia holds the basket while I move the ladder around and collect the ripe fruits. We end up with about five apples, three oranges, and tons of plums. She takes them inside for me and I wait by the horse barn for her.

Sophia returns and we head into the horse barn. Jedi automatically gives his greeting, waiting for Sophia to pet him. I chuckle. She stops and pets him as I grab a bucket and fill it with water, giving each horse some more water and food. I pat Necromancer a few times on the head and smile. "What's your brother's horse's name?" Sophia asks coming over to the light grey horse. "Julian. He's a nice calm riding horse, but not good for much else. My brother used to ride him a lot more before this happened." I tell her. She nods and pets Julian. The horse nuzzle's up close to her. She giggles. "Tomorrow you can help me brush 'em. Okay? Then maybe one day I'll teach you how to ride." I tell her. She grins and nods. I smile at her, glad that they decided to stay.

Inside, Carol finished the dishes and goes to the room we use as a library. She skims through the books before pulling one out and sitting down to read. She was happy to be back in a house. It even felt like home. She had her daughter, Daryl, and a few new friends. She just hoped it would last.


	4. Chapter 3 - Trouble in Paradise

It's been a week or so since Carol and Daryl joined us. Everything seemed to be fine until everyone from the Greene's pulled into our front yard. My brother rushed out before me. "What the hell's going on?" He asks. "Our farm was taken over by walkers." Maggie states in a rush of panic. I freeze. They didn't live far from us. That meant the farm may not be safe... "Shit." Is all I manage out. "Stay here for the night. We need as many people as possible on watch for them. I want to try and stay here as long as we can." My brother tells them. They nod. "Grab any sleeping bags you have, we have two more spare rooms you can settle in there and the living room for the night. Just try not to wake Carol or Sophia." I say. They all nod and grunt their agreements.

Everyone piles in and I lead some of them into the spare rooms. Two each take the beds and some take the floor around the beds. A few take the couches and the rest just sleep on the floor. Daryl, already on the guard shift, is joined by an asian by the name of Glenn, and the officer named Rick. "If you need anything, holler." I tell them. They nod and I go up to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

The next morning I call a meeting with my brother and Rick. "We need to be prepared. Get all the canned foods and other items we can use into the cars. Fill them to the brim. We'll start slaughtering some of the pigs and cows as we can. I don't wanna waste them to them damn roamers." I say. Rick nods. "Yeah. Those walkers will be distracted for a few days at least, but you're right. We can't stay here the whole time. I'll get Glenn, Maggie, Carol, and Beth to help take all the food that we won't need the new few days out, if your brother can help us." Rick says. Christian nods. "I will. I'll pack up my clothes and extra ammo into my dad's pick-up. It's a little noisy, but so is that motorcycle of Daryl's." He says. We all nod and split up. I go out with my shotgun and shoot what animals are big enough. Daryl comes over and helps me prepare the meat and package it.

Once we finish with that I sigh. Hershel joins us then. "Can I be of any help?" He asks. "Yeah. We keep different kinds of feed in the shed out there. Will you take these keys and make sure to fill all the animals feed?" I asks. He nods, takes the keys, and heads out to do so. "What can I do?" The little boy known as Carl asks. "You can go get Sophia and grab the brushes outside the horse barn, and brush the horses." I tell him. He nods and runs off to get Sophia. I sigh. "This sucks. I don't wanna leave my farm." I say. "We have to." Daryl replies. I almost forgot he was there. "Come on boy. Lets go get all the fruit we can so I can prepare everyone's dinner." I tell him. He nods and we head out.

Sitting wherever we all can, we eat in silence. The food was amazing, an apple or orange for us all, steak, rice, and plum pie for desert. We all ate our fill. With this group, I knew we would run out of meat in just a few days. When that happened, it would be time to leave. I wonder if Rick told them that yet.

Finishing my meal I set my utensils and plate in the sink and head upstairs. I begin packing my clothes and belongings that I wouldn't use in the next few days. I could load them into the hybrid tomorrow. I sigh then. I grab my photo album and toss it in. The first photo was our parents holding me as a baby, and my brother as a one year old, on the day of my birth. Every picture from then was a picture from Easter, Halloween, Christmas, and birthdays. The most recent picture, was one of us all last Christmas. My father sitting on the couch in an ugly reindeer sweater, my mom beside him in a red blouse, and us kids dressed nice sitting in front of them. It was a sweet picture.

Grabbing my other photo album I open it. It was filled with just random pictures of all of us since my birth. Some were Christian and I playing, some were us all working on the farm, and some where just random school pictures or us being goofy. I knew I couldn't just leave all those memories behind, so I slip that album into my bag too. I grab the few framed pictures that were on my nightstand and slip them in. One was us as a family, and the other was my and my brother riding our horses. I sigh. Our horses would be left behind.

Zipping shut the third suitcase I packed, I set it with the others and slip into bed. I had things to do in the morning. I'd make bacon, eggs, and pancakes for everyone. I close my eyes hoping for sleep to relieve me but after a half hour I give up. I roll onto my side and allow the tears to overflow. My parents were dead, my farm was going to be left behind soon, the dead were walking around, and I was about to lose everything I ever loved. I gasp a breath and sob some more. I wished someone would just come and cuddle me. Tonight however, no one would be coming.

The next morning I wake up, wondering when I fell asleep. I could feel the tears staining my face and groan. I needed a shower. I grab a fresh change of clothes and go into the bathroom.

Stepping under the warm water I begin to lather myself with soap. I figured the men were already up and on watch for roamers. I sigh. Why is it I was craving the touch of someone right now? I hadn't had a boyfriend in over a year so why now? I could only think of one person in that group who was single and someone who I may date. Daryl Dixon. I found his last name before the group had shown up. I knew he was in his thirties and much older than me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. In a month and a half I'd be eighteen anyways. Not that age mattered anymore. It was mid-October so I also knew it would get cold outside soon. If we left, those canned goods would be the only food standing between us and hunger. I sigh imagining what it would be like to have the rough redneck's arms around me. He never seemed like a very gentle man. I wondered if he was capable of it. What made his so rough and closed up? I sigh again. Not my business.

Exiting the shower, drying off, and pulling on my clothes, I go back to my bedroom and slip on my cowboy boots. I pack the rest of my clothes and things, even the stuff that was smaller for Sophia or Beth. We were going to become a family now. Might as well think of others. I go to my parents old room. I notice the stain of blood on the sheets and cringe. Neither my brother nor I had been in here since my father died. I pack up my mothers clothes thinking they were about Lori and Carol's size. Some might be kind of big, but from what I've heard about Lori being pregnant, we could use those too.

Making the trips back and forth from the house to the hybrid, I carry suitcases and throw them into the car. I shove the back gate full and watches as my brother brings our more. "What's that?" I ask. "All our guns and ammo. Don't worry, I already packed my clothes. I offered Hershel dad's clothes. He accepted so I'm going ta help him pack that up." Christian says. I nod. "I packed ma's clothes for Carol and Lori." I tell him. He just nods and heads back inside. I sigh.

Finishing the packing I head inside to start breakfast. Only Hershel, Maggie, and Beth were awake. Maggie was out picking fruit and caring for the animals but Beth was in the kitchen washing fruit. "Hey Beth." I say. She nods. "I thought I'd prepare some fruit to help with breakfast." She tells me. "That's great. I'm gunna make bacon, eggs, and pancakes." I tell her. She nods and we both begin breakfast silently.

As soon as breakfast is ready, I send Beth out with the dinner bell. She rings it through the house waking everyone up and telling them breakfast is ready. We hand out plates and eat our own, watching as everyone eats their food with full hunger. I smile. These people were all nice. Rick... well he seemed to take charge. That wasn't bad, but it was a bit annoying at times. Otherwise, everyone treated each other with respect. That's how it had to be.

Finishing breakfast quickly I let Beth and Carol handle the cleanup. I head outside and feed the animals even more, and take care off them all. I just wanted to keep busy. I couldn't think about our impending danger.

Soon, Lori joins me. "Hey there. Your name was Savannah right?" She asks. I nod. "You're Lori, Rick's wife." I tell her. She nods. "Can I help with anything?" She asks. "I don't know. Small talk would be nice. Anything to distract me." I say. She smiles. "I know how you feel. We just started feeling safe when those walkers came. I thought I lost Rick and Carl for a while. I was so glad when I didn't." She says. "I lost my parents. My brother had put them down. I still don't know how he manages to stay sane." I tell her. "I don't know hun. How do any of us?" She asks. I chuckle. "Guess you're right." I tell her. "Hey... are your brother and Carol... together?" She asks suddenly. "I...I wouldn't know. My brother tends to act like a father toward Sophia, just like I act like a sister or guardian. Honestly though... I don't know." I tell her. She just nods. "Okay. I'm going to go help cleanup. If you need me I'll be inside." Lori states. I nod.

Just then, we hear a scream. Looking to where the shed is I notice Sophia and Carl come running. Behind them is about three walkers. I take my sniper off my shoulder and quickly end them. "Hurry inside kids. Explain what happened." I tell them. They nod and do so. We fallow. I stay aware, noticing a few more coming. This was it... they had found us. I throw open the stables and barn, letting the animals all out. I wasn't gunna let them sit and die. The horses immediately sense the danger and bolt. I say a silent goodbye and run inside.

Inside everyone is grabbing what they can, knowing what's coming. Some of their faces held horror, some, sadness. I sigh and rush up to Sophia's room. She had things packed already, thank god. I grab what's left of her things and take them out to the hybrid. I notice Daryl and Carol fallowing behind throwing what little they have into the car.

Noticing gunfire I look up. There was at least twenty now. Daryl had his bike mounted. Sophia and Carol were in the car with me. I look at Christian who is running toward the car with the keys. He pokes his head in. "Locked the house just incase." He says. I nod. He jumps into the the truck behind us and we all start up our engines, and as we all retreat, the gunfire does too. I look back at our farm we are leaving behind, and the tears begin to overflow.


	5. Chapter 4 - Making it though Winter

I know this chapter is extremely short. It's supposed to be. It's just explaining what happens during the winter. The next chapter is going to be based on episode 1 of season 3. So... :D

The drive had led us all the a highway. We had discussed what to do, and kept moving from there. Anytime we'd find a place we could stay we'd stop. We all tried staying near the woods until it got too cold so that Daryl and Christian could hunt for us. We knew the canned food needed to be saved until it got too cold to hunt.

The rest of October stayed nice enough to hunt. We slept often in the forest or near the river. Daryl and Christian always brought back squirrels, rabbits, and even deer at times. We would eat as much as we could, trying to sustain ourselves. Rick began giving up some of his food to his pregnant wife as we neared the end of the month. I knew he was making himself starve for her, but he wouldn't listen to us.

November came, and with it, came a ten degree drop at least. Some days it stayed around fifty degrees, other days, it was twenty. It was getting colder and colder as the days went on. Some days we slept in abandoned houses, other days we were forced to sleep in the cars or in tents. Christian and Daryl brought back less and less each time, until we eventually started eating the canned foods.

As December hit, so did the snow. The first night of snow we had to all sleep in cars, shivering and teeth chattering. We needed more warm blankets and coats. Rick sent us to the same Walmart Christian, Sophia, and I went to a few months prior. We cleared it of walkers and barricaded the doors. A week staying there, we were forced to leave again. We took with us, warmer clothes, blankets, and more food.

Mid-December a blizzard hit. We found a house and stuck the storm out there. It was becoming harder and harder to survive. Rick was almost all skin and bones, and so were the kids. As soon as I noticed I forced them all to share a big can of fruit a day. They needed it.

By January, I new my birthday had come and gone. I didn't care though. I just prayed we would find somewhere to stay. We continued living off of one nice sized canned meal a day, and sleeping in cars or abandoned houses. The best shelter we found was a barn. It was in the middle of no where, and it had plenty of hay. We shoved cracks and holes with hay to help keep us warm, and stayed there until the end of January.

February came and we kept to the barn for an extra month. We lived off two meals a day by then. Sometimes we even ate the mice that snuck in. Anything we could call dinner. We all needed showers, but no one cared enough to say anything. It was survival. We just had to survive.

About a week into February, we left the barn and ventured our to find more food, water, and a better shelter. We ransacked a convenient store for its food, water, and toilet paper then continued on. We spent a few nights in a gas station. Then hopped once again from house to house.

As March came and went, we all began losing hope of surviving. The weather was warming too slow for our liking. It rained often, which we used to our advantage, collecting and boiling the water to drink. Eventually, we found a house and scoped it out. Daryl was able to shoot an owl there, which he plucked of its feathers. Carl found dog food for us to eat, which Rick just threw into the fireplace. He'd rather us starve then stoop that low. We ate the last few cans of food then Daryl and Rick left to survey the area. When they came back with hope in their eyes, I broke out into a grin. They had found shelter.


	6. Chapter 5 - Taking the Prison

This is both episode 1 and 2. i don't know how much I will fallow the show. For a while it will fallow pretty close, but I don't know if I'll have it fallow exactly.

After they lead us to the prison, Rick cuts open the fence and we all slide through. Daryl and Glenn quickly close up the gap and we all run through the outside walkway, through a small gate to a place where cars could go through. I smile. If we cleared this out, we'd have a home. "It's perfect. We shut that gate... fill in the yard. We can take out these walkers." Rick says. We all look hesitant. "How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asks. "I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn speaks up. "No. It's suicide." Maggie argues. "Oh god damn. We have to try! Glenn's the fastest of us all besides the kids and none of us want to send them in!" I yell. Glenn nods to me. I smile slightly back. "Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Glenn, pop through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower, Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. Christian, go with Carol. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower. I'll run for the gate." Rick says. "What about Lori and myself?" I ask. "Stand by her. Shoot as many walkers as you can." He says. I nod.

As soon as most of the walkers are toward Beth, Glenn, Maggie, and T-Dog, Lori and I open the gate. Rick runs through, gun at the ready. Carol, Daryl, and Christian cover Rick from the tower. Rick goes through shooting any that get to close to himself. I try and shoot some too with my sniper. Hershel and Carl soon join in. I laugh when I notice Carol almost shoots Rick in the foot. "Sorry!" She shouts down at him. He just keeps going.

Once the gate is closed Rick turns and helps us clear the walkers away from him. He enters a tower and Daryl shouts down to us. "Light it up!" We all begin shooting and killing the walkers left in the yard. Even Lori helps. We all slowly begin smiling at our new home. Home. What a lovely thing.

Once the walkers are all down, Lori opens the gate and we begin heading out to the field. All of us were overjoyed. "We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" Carol exclaims grinning. I smile too. T-Dog cheers as Glenn stabs a stray walker. Soon we all are cheering. This was awesome.

As soon as we are settled we light a fire and circle around it. The men make sure to move walkers away from the general area and I find myself watching Daryl. He seemed restless still. "It'll be dark soon. Let's cook up the owl and get ready to rest." We all agree.

An hour or two later we are all eating our owl and Daryl is pacing on an overturned car. "Just like mom used to make..." Glenn says sarcastically and throws his bone away from us. Rick is also walking around checking the fencing. "If the soils good we could plant some seed. Tomatoes, cucumber, soy beans. That's his third time around, if any part of it were compromised, he'd have found it by now." Hershel says. I sigh. "This'll be a good place to have the baby. Safe." Beth tells Lori. It's then that I stand and head toward Daryl with his supper.

As soon as I'm over there he helps me up onto the car. "Not much, but otherwise you won't eat at all." I say. "Yeah. I guess that little Shane baby's got quiet the appetite." He replies. "Don't be mean." I say. I had heard all about Shane during the winter. I knew about the baby probably being his. Didn't matter to me. I sigh and rub at my shoulders. "What's wrong?" Daryl asks putting a bite into his mouth. "My backpack.. digs into my shoulders a bit." I say. "Hold on." He says and sets his food down. He motions for me to come toward him. I do, and soon I feel his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them. I smile at him and he slowly stops rubbing them. I sigh. Shoulda known his being this close wouldn't last long. "Better get back." He says. "That's pretty romantic. Wanna go screw around?" I tease him. I knew that's why he stopped. He lets out a snort. "I'll go down first." He says. "Even better." I say teasing him some more. "Stop." He says and I giggle. He jumps down and helps me off.

When we get back, Beth is singing. I smile slightly. I look at everyone sitting there and notice Carol curled up in my brothers arms beside Sophia. During the winter they grew pretty damn close. He finally kissed her a few days prior, and now he was keeping her warm. It was cute. I was glad that they found each other, despite the age difference.

Rick joins us after a moment of Beth singing. Soon Maggie joins in on the song. Rick gives Lori some of his dinner. She takes if so he'll leave her alone. I stand back with Daryl and look at him. "What do you think we'll do now?" I ask him. "Don' know. Rick might have us search out the prison. It'd be a good idea, but it'd use a lot of ammo." He says. Just then Rick speaks up. "Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow. I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win, but we gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners... looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary..." Rick trails off. "An armory." Daryl pipes up. I look over at him and smile. "Weapons...food...medicine. This place could be a gold mine!" Rick states. "We're dangerously low on ammo. We'd run out before we make it in." Hershel says. "That's why we have to go in there...hand to hand." Rick says. I freeze. He couldn't be serious? "After all we've been through... we can handle it. I know we can." Rick tells us. "Those assholes don't stand a chance." This causes Carl and Sophia to smile.

The next morning, we all wake up early. Hershel opens the gate and we all go in, guns ready just incase, otherwise knives ready. Daryl, Christian, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, and myself go through stabbing any walkers we can. Daryl shooting them with his crossbow. Beth, Lori, Carol, Hershel, Carl and Sophia draw the walkers attention the the gate and begin stabbing them through it with various weapons. I smile.

Eventually Daryl gives up on using the crossbow and pulls out his knife. We continue stabbing and slicing them with our weapons. Soon guards in SWAT uniforms come at us. Daryl tries the crossbow but the bolt just bounces right off. We begin trying to attack them while Rick runs over and closes the open gate trapping some walkers within it.

Finally, Maggie kills one by stabbing it upward through the head. "See that?" She says grinning. We continue the process on each one until they are dead. Daryl grabs on by the back of the head and lifts the helmet enough to stab it that way. I smile at him. He nods back. Rick grabs one and rips its mask off, taking the face skin with it. He stabs it quickly. I give it a look and try not to barf up last night's meal.

Realizing that we need to check the rest of the prison, we push in. Rick takes the lead, while Daryl and I get the rear. We continue in, entering a small area with two tables. We examine every inch of that area before going any further. Rick finds the keys and holds them up to us. Daryl nods to him and he comes down and unlocks the first cell block. Cell block C.

Entering the cell block, we look around. Daryl and Rick head upstairs. They find a couple walkers, kill them, and toss them down. I wince at the sickening thud. Soon, Glenn leads the others into the cellblock. "Whataya think?" Rick asks. "Home sweet home." Glenn says. "For the time being." Rick replies. I head our to get my stuff, my brother right behind me. "Best place we've had." I say. "Trying to convince me, or yourself?" He asks. I shrug.

Grabbing as much of our stuff as we can, we head back inside and start picking out our cells. I end up choosing one that didn't have any walker blood on it. "I ain't sleepin' in no cage. I'll take the perch." Daryl says just ask we come in. I chuckle. Setting my things down I sigh and lean back on my new bed. Maybe once we found the washers I could do our laundry. We needed showers too. All of us.

My cell, being on the upper level, has a good view of Daryl. Sophia and Carol take the cell beside mine, and Christian takes one on the other side. I smile and lie down, just watching Daryl. Sophia comes up to my cell. "Hey there." I say. "Hi Savannah." She replies. "Whatcha doin'?" I ask her. "Saying goodnight." She replies and hugs me. I hug back and kiss her forehead. "Go sleep. We all need it." I tell her. She nods and runs back to to be with her mom. I look back at Daryl and find him peacefully asleep. I smile, and allow sleep to take me over as well.

The next day, the guys collect what weapons they can find in the general area as well as some of the helmets and armor. "I ain't wearin' this shit. Gotten this far without 'em." I can hear Daryl tell Rick. I chuckle and go out to join them. "I still have more weapons and ammo in the stash my brother brought from home. Split that among the rest of you. Christian and I are fine." I tell them. They all look up at me. "Who's all going anyways?" I ask. "Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Daryl, You, Christian, and myself." Rick says. I nod and head back in. I notice Maggie and Christian talking.

They stop when they see me and we gather all together. Carl puts on one of the helmets then lets it fall off and grins at Beth. She smiles back. "You won't need that." Rick tells Carl. "I need you to stay here. We don't know what's in there, if something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here." Rick tells him. "Sure." He agrees nodding. I knew why he agreed, he felt like a grown up, like he would be the only one protecting Carol, Lori, Beth, and Sophia. Rick hands over the keys and we head out.

Heading through the prison, we stay in formation. Glenn marks where we go as we go there. We take our straggler walkers as we go, careful to not use the guns. All of us carry flashlights. Maggie yelps suddenly. I turn and notice she just ran into Glenn. I roll my eyes. No one notices, as I stay close to Daryl. Mostly just for comfort of being near him. Over winter I had slowly gravitated closer and closer to him. I might even say I fell in love with him.

Suddenly I want to slap myself. I was _not_ in love with Daryl Dixon. No way. I had a crush. That's it. He was my friend and I had a crush on him. That's all it would ever be. I sigh and fallow the others.

Soon we run into a hoard of walkers. "Go back!" Rick orders and we turn and go the other way. I watch as Hershel almost trips then cuss when we run into more of them and are forced again, another direction. Maggie and Glenn get separated from us then. "Damn it. Maggie and Glenn!" I say. "Keep moving. We'll come back!" Rick orders. I sigh and do as he says. We hide in a different room.

Once they pass by we go back out to find Glenn and Maggie when Hershel yells out. We turn and find he's been bit on the lower leg. My eyes go wide. Fuck. Rick shoots the walker quickly. It's then that Glenn and Maggie find us. Glenn and Rick take Hershel and help him go with us. We get cornered then into a room we find is like a small cafeteria area.

Quickly, they lay Hershel down while Daryl and T-Dog get the door. Maggie holds his head and Glenn sits with her. Rick is rushing around pulling off his belt and strapping it to his leg. It's then I realize what he is going to do. He's going to cut it off. I look away. Christian goes and helps with the door. I sigh and lean against the wall.

As soon as his leg is cut through you can hear the blade hit the floor. "Duck." Daryl orders and points the crossbow. I turn and see his reasoning. Prisoners. I take out my sniper and aim it too. "Holy shit." One of them says. Daryl and I slowly move forward keeping our weapons aimed. "Who the hell are you?" Daryl asks. "Who the hell are you?" A different prisoner asks right back. "He's bleedin' out we gotta go back." Rick says. I hear the movement of a food stand thing behind me that they use as a makeshift gurney. I just keep aim, same as Daryl. "You come on outta there. Slow and steady." Daryl orders. The prisoners do as he says, both of us keeping aim still. "What happened ta him?" The same prisoner who replied to Daryl earlier asks. "He got bit." Daryl replies. The prisoner pulls out the gun. "Whoa whoa whoa. Easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt." Daryl says. He keeps pointing his handgun at us. I didn't like the feeling this guy gave me.

Suddenly Glenn rushes by mumbling about medical supplies. "Who the hell are you people anyway? Don't look like no rescue team?" The one with the crazy mustache asks. "If a rescue team is what you're looking for, don't." Rick replies. T-Dog opens the door and quickly dispatches a walker. "Daryl! Savannah!" Rick shouts. We fallow slowly, keeping aim at the prisoners.

As soon as we are out of the room, we all begin running back. Hershel needed help. Fast. We run through the halls, and Carl opens the cell for Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick. T-Dog stands by the cell door, and me and Daryl take aim at the door we came from, figuring the prisoners would fallow us.

Soon enough, we hear them coming toward the doors. They enter slowly. "That's far enough." Daryl states as soon as they are all just barely through the door. "Cell block C. That's our cell block." One of them says. "Not anymore." I tell them. "I got personal possessions in there." He replies. "Too bad." Daryl tells them. "Today's your lucky day fellas. You've been pardoned by state of Georgia. You're free to go." I chuckle but keep my gun aimed. "Whatcha got going on in there?" The prisoner asks. "None of you business." Daryl replies. "Don't be tellin' me what's my business." The prisoner asks pulling out his gun. Daryl inches closer. "Chill man. The dude's leg was missing." A big black guy says. "We're free now. Why we still in here?" They all look at each other before the black haired prisoner with the gun speaks up. "Bunch of people breaking into a prison. Makes me think there ain't nothing out there." He says. "Why don't you find out?" Daryl asks. "Maybe we'll just be going now." Crazy mustache asks. "Hey, we ain't goin' no where!" The black haired one says. T-Dog rushes over. "You ain't commin in either!" He aims a handgun at the prisoners. "My house my rules. I go where I damn well please." The prisoner says. "Says who? You are prisoners. This ain't your house. It was the laws house. Now it's ours." I tell them. "I'm not gunna tell ya again. Get out." Daryl warns.

After a moment, Rick joins us. "Hey hey hey. Calm down." He says. He looks over at the prisoners. "We'll clear out a separate cell block, in exchange give us half of whatever food is left." He says. The prisoner nods. "Fine. We'll show you where it is." He says. Rick gathers a few people together. "I'm not coming this time. I'll stay here, just incase. Christian... he'll stay too. He's been studying with my moms nursing books. He was going to be a doctor." I say. Rick nods. "Keep your gun at the ready." He orders I nod and Rick hands me the keys.

As soon as they leave I lock the door and sit against the wall. "You okay?" Christian asks coming over to me. "I don't know. Rough day. Well... rough year." I say. He chuckles. "Yeah. Need anything, I'll be with Hershel." He says. I nod and watch him walk away. I sigh and let my mind wander.

The first thing I think of is how empty I feel suddenly. As soon as they left, taking Daryl and the prisoners with them. I felt empty. It's like, Daryl leaves the general area and I just...crave his presence. I sigh again. What would he do if he knew my feelings for him? Would he turn me away and become awkward? Would he shun me and ignore me? Would he...return them? I shake my head. No. He wouldn't return them. I may be fairly pretty since I was young, but I was _young. _I was eighteen, a good fifteen years younger or so then him. I didn't have the biggest boobs – though I probably had the biggest in the group. I cringe. What if he didn't like me at all? Just felt sorry for me. I mentally slap myself. He wasn't the cruel.

A little while later, they return and explain all but two prisoners ended up dead. I almost smile. Only two of them even seemed decent. Carol suddenly comes up and asks to talk to me. "Sure. What is it?" I ask going over to a corner to talk in private. "I want to practice for incase Lori needs a C-section. Christian thought it was a good idea and he's gunna meet up with me. Will you help?" She asks. I nod and fallow her out.

As soon as she spots a girl, we stab her and drag her in. "I'm going to stand guard. You two... do what you have to." I say. They nod and sit side by side. I cringe as the lift the dress and cut the stomach. I look away as not to vomit. I knew they needed to be prepared, but that...was disgusting.


	7. Chapter 6 - Complications

Sorry if I have left Sophia out of the chapters previous by accident. I realized when writing this chapter I almost did, forgetting she was still alive. *lol* So, sorry about the blonde moment. ~~~~~~~~

The next day comes and we all wake up easier. I stretch. Today I planned to go find the showers and bathrooms with Christian. There had to be some near by. For now though we were helping the others get the vehicles in and load up the corpses to be burned. "Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some more help." Carol asks. "Up in the guard tower." Daryl replies. "The guard tower? They were just there last night." Rick wonders. "Hey! Glenn and Maggie!" Daryl shouts. Glenn pops his head out doing up his pants. "Hi guys." He yells down smiling sheepishly. "You coming down?" Daryl asks. "Huh?" Glenn replies. I laugh. "Come on! We could use a hand!" Daryl shouts. "Ya. One second!" Glenn replies heading backinside the tower. I laugh again. "At least someone is gettin' some." I say. Everyone laughs then.

A moment later T-Dog shouts back to Rick. He looks up and sees the two prisoners. Axel and Oscar are their names. "Come with me." He says and we all fallow him. "That's close enough. We had an agreement." Rick says. "Please mister. We know that. We made a deal. We understand that, but you gotta understand. We can't live in that place another minute. All the bodies. People we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please. Please, don't make us go back in there." Axel begs. "Our deal is non-negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or try your luck on the road." Rick states. "Let them in." I say with a shrug. "They prove to be a threat, we can take 'em out." I say. Daryl gives me a funny look. "This comin' from the girl who was helpin' me gun 'em down?" He asks. "The others showed their true colors then. Standing here I see a scared alley cat and a decent black man. Jesus, give 'em a chance." I say. Rick sighs. "I'll think about it." He says.

Sighing I notice Daryl shaking his head. I sigh. The one thing we wouldn't agree on. The only thing we hadn't agreed on so far. Rick and Daryl lock them in the gate and we head over to talk about it. "You serious? You wanna go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick asks me. "Never stopped." I say. "Me neither." T-Dog replies. "Bring them into the fold. We send them packing and we may as well execute them ourselves." T-Dog explains. "I don't know... Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn says. "After all we've been through. We've fought so hard to get this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol asks. "Two guys against all of us?" I ask laughing. "I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates but they ain't psychos. I coulda been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." Daryl says. "So you with us on this?" T-Dog asks. "Hell no. Let them try their chances out on the road. Just like we did." Daryl replies. I growl. "Stop being stubborn!" I shout. "We've been through too much to let convicts ruin it now." Rick says. "No." I say. "Our deal with them stands." Rick replies. I groan. "Asshole." I say and walk off.

Entering the cell block I head to my cell. Beth gives me a look, but I blow her off. I was tired of this little, Rick-tatorship. Rick was smart on most things, but sometimes, he was just another stubborn prick. What surprised me most though, was that Carol took his side. Christian didn't say anything, but I knew he disagreed with Rick and the others. He was never one to kick people or animals out on their own.

When I hear Lori come in I look down and notice that she found crutches. They could get Hershel walking again. I smile and head down to try and help. "I can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk any longer." I catch Hershel say. Beth and Lori stand close and make sure he is steady. "You know... I think I'm pretty steady." He says looking at Lori. I smile knowing he was agitated by them being so protective. "That's a good start. Wanna take a rest?" Lori asks. "How about a little stroll?" He replies. I grin at him. Of course he wouldn't stand for just a few steps.

Beth and Lori fallowing close behind, he begins outside. Carl and I fallow after him. Soon enough I just decide to go around and head back out to T-Dog. "So they are really staying on this?" I ask him. He nods and sighs. "I wish they wouldn't." He replies. I nods. "So do I." I say. I check my sniper strapped to my back. It was my weapon of choice. That, and my hunting knife that I always used. I was good with a crossbow too, but no one else knew that.

T-Dog leaves my side after a minute and helps direct the cars in. I look up and notice Hershel finally made it outside. I smile. Today would be okay if they changed their minds about the two prisoners. I then frown slightly. I begin heading back over to them when I notice something. Movement. I look over and that's when I notice a herd of walkers coming toward us. "Herd!" I shout. Everyone comes running.

Gunfire starts. Beth, Sophia, and Hershel make there way to the fenced in entrance they came from and close the gate for protection. Lori, Maggie, Carol, T-Dog, and myself begin shooting at the walkers. Rick and Daryl run toward us. "Get outta there now!" One of them screams. "Lori!" Rick screams in panic. Lori, Maggie, and Carl head into one gate while T-Dog, Carol, and myself head to close the open gate. Carol and I shoot down as many as we can as he runs for the gate.

As soon as he gets the gate closed the three of us rush into the door near by and close it. It's then that I notice T-Dog is bit. "Fuck!" I say. "Come on. Lets get you two safe!" He says ushering us along. I sigh trying not to cry. I couldn't grieve yet. I'd have time for that later. "There's a set of double doors down here that'll lead back to our cell block." T-Dog says leading the way. "You need to stop! I'll do what I have to you aren't becoming one of those things!" Carol says the sadness in her voice. "I can't ask that." T-Dog replies. "This is God's way. He'll take care of me. Always has. He'll help me lead you out of these tombs." We nod and continue to fallow him.

Soon, Carol puts T-Dog's arm around her and help him. "We'll be there soon." He says. Though we wouldn't because as soon as he says that, a herd of walkers heads our way. Carol tries shooting at them. I try to but with the lights flickering, I quickly run out of ammo and the rest was back in the cellblock. "Shit. Turn back!" Carol says. "You go." T-Dog says and Carol screams out a sob. He rushes toward the walkers and they begin biting out pieces of his flesh. "Carol! Come on, we can't do anything. Come on!" I say pulling her along. Finding a door, we go inside and hide out there, hoping to God someone would find us soon.

After a while of silence Carol speaks up. "Did you see where Christian went?" She asks. "I think he was with Glenn, Daryl, and Rick." I say. She sighs. Unable to see, I feel my way to her and take her hand in mine. "We'll be fine and so will they. They'll find us." I say. She leans her head against my shoulder and nods. "God if he isn't okay..." She says and starts sobbing again. "Shh. Don't think like that. Him and Daryl will be fine." I say. "Daryl?" She questions. I nod against her head. "You love him..." She says. "I like him." I say. She nods again.

Suddenly she gasps. "Oh god! What about Sophia?!" She questions. I hug her. "Sophia was with Beth and Hershel. She's safe too." I tell her. That I was confident of. After all this time having Sophia close I seemed to forgot to worry. I let my mind worry about Daryl. Now though, I knew Beth and Hershel would keep her safe.

Hours pass. Carol falls asleep on my shoulder, drifting in and out of consciousness. I didn't let myself do that. At least, not yet. I needed to stay strong. For now. I lean my head against the wall. "Daryl... please hurry..." I say to myself. Soon enough, I do pass out.

Waking up, who knows how long later I let my hand find Carol's. "You awake?" I ask groggily. She grunts softly. I sigh. How long was it? A day? Two days? I felt like I just slept an eternity. "How long has it been?" I ask. "Don' know. I'd guess, twenty four hours." She says. I sigh. This was going to be a while. Just God... please don't let us die down here.

Time passes. We stay together, drifting in and out of consciousness. Soon enough we are both thirsty and hungry. It's been a while since we ate or drank anything. Waking up at the same time, we hear a shuffling noise outside. _Open the door..._ I think hoping to God it's Daryl and Christian. _Come on... just find us..._ I think. I try to make myself move but I was too exhausted. I hear muffled whispers and then it passes. _No! Come back!_ I shout in my head. I try to talk, but my mouth's to dry and it comes back as a walker like sound.

Moments later, the sound of a knife tapping the cement can be heard. Carol's knife? I wonder. I try to call out again, making the same noise as before. The sound stops. "Did you hear that?" Daryl's voice comes in a hushed whisper. "Walkers." Christian's voice replies. I smile slightly. _They found us... _I think before the door opens and I pass out once again.

Blinking awake, the first thing I notice is the fact that I'm in a bunk and not on the hard floor with Carol leaning against me. I look around and smile slightly, remembering that they found us. I stand and stretch before walking out of my cell. "Whoa... go back to bed there tiger." Daryl says. "I'm fine..." I reply. "Not. Hershel's orders. You and Carol are to stay put. Someone will bring ya some food soon." He says. "Fine... just... stay with me." I say. He blinks. "I-I can't..." He says. "Bullshit. I bet Christian is with Carol right now." I say. "He is, but that's different. They're together." He says. "So? You can't stay with a friend?" I ask. He sighs. "I'm not going to win this." I laugh and shake my head. "Never."

As soon as Glenn brings food I eat it without hesitation. "Hungry?" He asks. "very." I reply and take the water he hands me. I chug it down. "Daryl. Rick was wondering if you want him to take your watch?" Glenn asks. Daryl just nods, his eyes not leaving me. Glenn then leaves the cell. "So. Why did you want me to stay?" Daryl asks. "Because I feel better having you around." I reply. He nods. "Finish that and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He orders. I smile and do so. That night, I have the best dream ever.

(Dream)

The sun is shining bright above us. I look over and Christian is there, kissing a very pregnant Carol's stomach. She smiles bright at him. A dog can be heard barking in the distance. Lori comes over to me. "Daryl wants to make an announcement with you. Come on." Lori says leading me over. Daryl smiles at me and grabs me around the waist. "Me and my lovely wife here are gunna have a baby!" He announces. Cheers go out and he leans in and kisses me.

(End of dream)

Gasping awake, I flip myself up in bed. I look over and notice Daryl sleeping on the floor. He really stayed. I smile. Then I remember my dream. Daryl and I...were married and expecting a kid. Everything was normal. Carol and Christian were having a baby. Lori...was alive. I then break down and sob. Why couldn't that be true?


	8. Chapter 7 - Woodbury

**Warning!: There is mention of rape/attempted rape plus character death in this (Not Daryl or the OC's). This chapter takes place during episodes 6 and 7 when Merle takes Glenn and Maggie. Basically, this time he takes Glenn, Maggie, and Savannah. Then attempts to rape Savannah. If you do not like rape, you may want to skip it, though it is fairly important. **

As soon as I began sobbing, Daryl was by me in an instant. "Hey...shhh. It's okay. What is it?" He asks trying to comfort me. "Just...a dream." I say. "Nightmare?" He asks. I shake my head. "It was a really...really good dream. Lori was alive... Carol was very pregnant, we were all so happy..." I say. He pats my head. "I'm afraid it won't come true." He says. I nod. "I know. That's why I'm crying." I say. He grunts and nods. "Well. Might as well get up. Change yer clothes and head down for breakfast." He orders and leaves the cell. I sigh. It was dawn. Might as well.

Dressing in light jean capris, a pair of pink underwear and matching bra, and a powder blue tank top, I grab my weapons and head out to get breakfast. I take the stairs slowly, still feeling dangerously weak. I notice Carol sitting with the others at a table. "What's going on?" I ask as Carol hands me a small bowl of oatmeal. Yuck. Never did like the stuff. I shrug it off and shove it down anyways. "Maggie and I were going to go on a run." Glenn says as Rick walks in. "I'll help." I say. Rick passes by us heading to the tombs. I sigh. "He's still...crazy." I say. They all nod.

After an awkward moment of silence the baby begins crying. I still had yet to meet her. "Hey there baby..." I say coming over to where Beth is holding her. "She doesn't have a name yet. Daryl and Maggie got her formula a few days ago. He likes calling her Lil' asskicker." Beth says. I grin. "Nice nickname." I say and take the baby. "Hey there lil' asskicker. I'm Savannah." I say. The baby looks up at me with wide eyes. "So... you were gonna join us?" Maggie asks. I look up at her. "Yeah. I know the kinds of ammo we need pretty well. Might be able to help scavenge some stuff. We could take the truck or the hybrid if you want." I say. "The hybrid might be nice." Glenn says. I nod. "Okay. Beth, take the baby for me and we can head out." I say handing the baby over to Beth. I already had my fully loaded handgun, my two extra clips, and my knife. We head out and climb into the car. Glenn shows me on the map where to go and we drive off.

Pulling into a strip mall area we head inside a few different stores. Maggie and Glenn take the convenient store to get more formula, diapers, and wipes for the baby. I head to the small hunting store. I find ammo that we really need first, loading it into gun back after gun bag. Once two are filled with that ammo I set it aside and grab another bag. I shove some more knives in it, hatches, and guns themselves. Ones that would match the ammo.

As soon as I'm done I head out. We are all back at the car when a scratchy voice stops us. "Where is it you good people callin' home?" The voice says. We all turn and look to find a burly man standing there. One of his hands was missing and covered by a metal sheath. There was a blade attached to it. I drop the duffle bags then and pull out my sniper. He fires a warning shot off to the right. "Drop your weapons lil' lady." He orders. I sigh and do so, not wanting to be shot. Glenn and Maggie come in front of me, guns at the ready. "Merle?" Glenn asks. The burly man laughs and lowers his gun to the ground. "Ho ho... wow. Can you tell me... is my brother alive?" He asks. I freeze. Merle? Brother? "Daryl..." I whisper. Merle looks over at me. "You know him hot stuff?" Merle asks. "So what if I do. Shut your trap you creepy redneck trash!" I say. "Hey now. Be nice." Merle says laughing. I glare. "Take me to him... and I'll call it even on everything that happened in atlanta." Merle tells Glenn.

Watching, I access the man before me. Him and Daryl seemed similar yet so different. Merle was automatically redneck trash to me though. Just looking at him told me enough. "No hard feelings." Merle says. His hands were up in surrender. Maggie and Glenn keep their eyes on his stump. "Oh you like that? I found myself a medical supply warehouse, fixed it up myself." He says. I could tell he was lying. He didn't seem like one for 'fixing it up.' "we'll tell Daryl you're here. And he'll come out to meet you." Glenn offers. "The fact we found each other is a miracle. You can trust me." Merle says. "You trust us. You stay here." Glenn replies. Merle chuckles and shoots the window out of the truck. I jump. Maggie moves out of the way and Merle dives at her. I grab my handgun and go around with Glenn. "Easy there." Merle says, gun to Maggie's head. "Let go of her!" Glenn yells. "Put it in the car, right now." Merle orders. Glenn and I set our guns aside. "Okay. Now, we're going for a little ride." Merle says. "We aren't going back to our camp." Glenn says. "No. We're going somewhere else." Merle replies.

After a minute I get in the drivers seat and Glenn gets in beside me. Merle gets in the back holding the gun to Maggie's head the whole time. Merle tells me the directions and I hesitantly drive off. Fuck, this wasn't going to end well.

Arriving in a small town, Merle directs me toward a building in the far side of the town. I fallow his orders, protecting Maggie and the rest of us. Once we pull up, he steps out and two other men with guns greet us. "Take them to the interrogation rooms." Merle says. Next thing I know, a man puts a bag over my head, binds my hands together, and leads me into the building.

Being thrown into a chair then duct taped to it, I sit there silently until the bad is eventually removed. "Pretty lady, wait right here. Merle will be with ya soon enough." The man says and leaves the room. I groan. I was soooo screwed.

After a moment, I hear grunting and the sounds of skin hitting skin in the room to the right of mine. I guessed it to be where they took Glenn, being able to hear his voice as he replies to whatever Merle said. Neither of them was good, but Glenn could take it better. I sigh and wince at the sounds and voices I am hearing. I try to drown out the sounds, cut them out of my head. Merle wanted to know where Daryl is, well I knew neither Glenn nor I would tell him. Maggie however... I wasn't so sure.

A little while later, I hear the door shut behind Merle. I wonder what he is doing, until I hear the groaning of a walker. "No..." I whisper to myself as I realize what he's going. He was going to put the damn thing in with Glenn. I grind my teeth together. I needed to get out of here. I begin attempting to wiggle out of my hand restraints. The rope around my wrists rubs so bad it burns my skin, but I keep trying. If I could get out... and at least knock out Merle, take his weapons... Maybe we could make it.

Trying for a few minutes I finally give up. All it was going was tightening the ropes. I sigh and start listening to the commotion next door. Slamming and bashing around, then suddenly, silence. Not even the groan of a walker. I listen as carefully as I can. Steady breathing is all I can make out. Panting almost. I smile. Glenn made it. That was one tough son of a bitch.

Time passes. Foot steps are heard heading my way. Was Merle finally going to try and break me? I chuckle. No way I was going to let him know where Daryl was. I'd die first.

The door opens, and Merle steps into the room. His nose is bandaged. "Glenn got a pretty good shot in." I say. "Shut it lady." He replies and closes the door. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?" I ask glaring. "Well I'm gone with being civil now. Tell me where my brudder is and I'll leave ya alone." He replies. "Bite me!" I yell and spit at him. He growls and backhands me. I feel my lip begin to bleed. "You gunna knife me? Shoot me? Beat me? Too bad. I ain't letting you know where Daryl is. No way." I say. "Aww. You being protective? I ain't gunna hut him. He's my brudder. I just wanna see him." Merle says. "Too fucking bad. I don't trust you for a second." I reply. "Ain't that right sugar tits?" He asks. I glare at him. He lets out a laugh.

Suddenly his knife is at the hem of my shirt. "The hell are you doing?!" I scream. He cuts the fabric off, then does the same with my bra. "Tell me where y'all are hiding." Merle orders. This time, I really do spit on him. He wipes it off and undoes my pants with one hand. "Stop fuckin..." I say and kick him in the face. He smirks at me and continues undoing my pants. He slips his fingers under my waistband and yanks down both my pants and panties. He comes around and unties me from the chair but leaves my hands tied together.

A moment later, his hand grasps the back of my neck and the throws me to the floor. I fall forward hitting my left cheekbone right on the cement. I groan. He grips my hips and flips my around then holds the blade on his arm to my throat. "Spread them legs girly." He orders. "Fuck you." I say. I had little pride left, this redneck trash staring down at my naked form. No one had seen me naked since I was at least five, and that was Christian once, and my parents. I was a virgin. He growls and presses the blade closer to my throat, almost cutting into my skin. "Spread 'em." He orders again. I don't do it myself so he forces them open. "Ah lookie here. We have a virgin. So much better that way." He says with a grin. I glare at him.

Smirking, he undoes his pants releasing his rock hard length. I don't allow myself to look, knowing it was gunna hurt either way. I didn't want to lose myself to this man. He uses his hand, and reaches down to my core. He inserts a finger. "You ain't wet girly? Damn." He says. "Why the hell would I be? You disgusting piece of shit!" I yell back. His smirk widens.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. "The fuck ya doin' to 'er?!" Daryl screams at his brother. I thank god he is there and stopping Merle from taking my virginity. Merle shoves his cock back in his pants and raises his stump and hand in surrender. "Just havin' a chat, that's all." He says with a laugh. Daryl comes over, pointing his crossbow at Merle's head. "Fuck ya bro. Ya piece of shit. Ya ain't any better then our ol' man!" Daryl screams.

A moment later I feel hands on my shoulders. "Sit up." The voice of Christian says. Oh thank god! I do as he says and he unties my hands. "Get dressed, we're gettin' you outta here." Daryl orders. I put on my panties and pants then realize I don't have a shirt. "Merle cut my shirt..." I say wrapping my arms around myself to cover up. "Christian, don' let Merle outta your sight." Daryl orders. Christian goes over and points a gun at Merle's head. Daryl puts down his crossbow and I watch as he removes his shirt. Just a second later he hands it over to me. "You sure?" I ask. He nods and looks away seemingly embarrassed by my half nakedness. I quickly throw Daryl's shirt on and button it up. "Thank you Daryl." I say. He nods and goes over to Merle. I blink, and just as my eyes open again, Daryl's fist connects with Merle's face. "And ta think I was worried 'bout ya." He spits at Merle. Merle laughs. "Ya grown soft brudder. Lovin' that lil lady over there. Haven't even hammered her yet." He says. "What the hell you talkin' about?!" Daryl screams. Merle just laughs, and Christian kicks his teeth in.

Once they are sure Merle is knocked out, they come over to me. Christian automatically starts looking me over. "He hit you... and tried ta..." Christian looks sad and goes back to Merle's dead body. He aims his gun at him. "'ey! Don't kill the dumbass." Daryl says. "He fucking hit her, beat Glenn, and almost raped her. Ya think I ain't gunna kill him?!" Christian yells. Daryl pauses. "Whataya think we should do?" Christian says calmer. "We can't take him with us, we leave him here and we risk him doing it again."

That's the moment Rick, Maggie, and Glenn join us. "We gotta go." Glenn says. "Fine. Kill him. See if I care." Daryl says and walks out. I sigh. A gunshot rings out as Christian puts a bullet through his brain. "Let's just go home..." I say. Everyone nods, and we head back to our strange little slice of heaven.


	9. Chapter 8 - Homecoming and I Love You's

As soon as we returned I went to my cell and lied down in my bunk. I could hear the others talking about what happened but I tried blocking them out. I didn't want to remember today. I didn't want to know it happened. I curl up, letting myself take in the smell of Daryl's shirt and I almost smile. The shirt was comforting, but also, made me sad. I could still remember what he said... and what I saw all over his chest and back when he removed the shirt. He was covered in scars. He had told Merle that he was 'just as bad as our old man.' Daryl was an abused child, and this new light, made me know exactly why he never got close to people before.

Rolling over so I'm facing the wall my bunk is against I sigh. I wanted to bad to go and comfort Daryl, but I needed comfort too. The only comfort I'd be getting right now though was the smell of Daryl's sleeveless shirt, and the hushed whispers of others outside. A tear slides down my face. I felt violated, but even worse, I felt...hopeless. I felt like someone knocked the air out of me and I couldn't breath. I gasp slightly for air and curl up even tighter as sobs slowly begin to rack my body. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I can feel the dried tears on my face and the sleep in my eyes. I rub the sleep out and stretch. The past day's events flash in my mind, but I refuse to let myself think of those right now. I take off my clothes and go through my things, finding a pair of denim capris, a bra, underwear, and a green tank top. I put them all on, tie my long hair up in a ponytail, and grab my sniper before heading downstairs. "How'd you sleep?" Rick says approaching me. "Like shit. We need to find those showers today." I reply coldly. Sophia and Carl are in the little area outside of the cell block. Sophia looks at me with a smile. I smile slightly back and come over to them. "Hey guys." I say. "Hi Savannah." Sophia says hugging me. I smile wider and hug back. "Carl and I were just about to go play with Judith." Sophia says. "Judith? You guys named the baby without me!" I say faking hurt. Sophia giggles, takes Carl's hand, and runs off.

Continuing to the outside of the prison I step outside with a slight smile. The air was at least sixty, and breezy. It was refreshing. I look up at the guard towers and notice Daryl was in one of them. My smile fades a bit. I sigh. "Why don't you go talk to him." Maggie says coming behind me. I turn to her. "What happened to you the other day? Did Merle..." I start to ask but she cuts me off. "Merle didn't touch me. That man the governor did. Made me take off my shirt and bra. You got it worse than me." She says hugging me. I sigh. "Good." I tell her. She takes a step back and looks at me. "It's bad enough you had to hear Glenn getting beaten in the next room. I'm glad that I got it worse." I say, turning around and walking toward the guard tower.

Reaching the tower I climb the stairs and come over to him. "Hey." I say. "Hi." He says plainly. Coldly. "Look... I wanted to thank you for coming after us." I tell him. "Ya. You wanna thank me for letting your brother kill mine?" He asks finally looking at me. I shake my head. "I know how hard that must have been. You didn't have to let him." I tell Daryl. "Yes I did. Not because of the danger he was to us all then, but because I wanted to but I couldn't." Daryl says. "You wanted to kill Merle?" I ask surprise in my voice. Daryl nods. "So badly. When I say him over you...I wanted to put an arrow through his skull." He tells me. I smile. "You really care that much?" I ask. He nods. "Thank you." I tell him. He nods again.

We stand in silence for a moment. The silence feels awkward, mostly because Daryl won't stop fidgeting. I look up at his face and see he seems to be trying to focus away from me. "Daryl." I say. He doesn't look at me. "Daryl..." I repeat. He flinches a bit and looks over. "Hn?" He grunts. "I love you." I say. He freezes and his eyes go wide. "W-What?" He stutters. "I. Love. You." I reply. He is frozen in place. "You're seventeen." He says. "No, I turned eighteen in January. And age didn't stop Carol and Christian. I love you. I think I have for a while, and last night confirmed it." I tell him. He nods slowly. I chuckle. "I don't expect an 'I love you too let's get married!' or anything. I just wanted to tell you. I love you, and I care about you. Figuring out what happened to you... it made me want you to know. There are people who care about you." I tell Daryl.

Another moment passes. "Figuring out what?" He asks. "I know your father... and I'm guessing Merle did too. I want you to know you are loved." I say. I notice a tear going down his face, but I don't comment on it. I know he wouldn't want me to. "Thanks." He says. I smile and leave him alone to his thoughts. I just hoped he'd come around.

Lunch time rolls around and Daryl still hasn't come inside. I sit picking at some canned beans that Carol whipped up for all of us. I wasn't terribly hungry, but I ate a bite here and there to keep my strength up. Carol comes over with Christian and sits beside me. "How are you?" Carol asks. "Fan-friggen-tastic." I say. She chuckles. "Daryl is probably going to avoid me forever now." I add. "What do ya mean?" Christian asks, mouth full of beans. "I told him how I felt." I say. "How ya felt? What the hell ya feelin'?" Christian asks, suddenly pissed. "Christian, calm down." Carol says. He relaxes a bit to her voice. "I love him. I told him, and he is still up in that damn guard tower." I say. "Awww. He'll warm up." Carol says. "Fuckin' crazy? He's probably twice your age!" Christian shouts. "CAROL'S TWICE YOUR'S! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I yell back at him. He sighs. "Guess yer right." He says and wraps a protective arm around her. "Just don' get knocked up right away." He says. I blush and flick some beans at him. They smear down his brown button-up. "Really?" He asks and flings some back. I giggle.

Once done with lunch I go up to my cell to change my shirt but stop in the doorway. My dirty clothes were all lying on the bed, cleaner than I'd seen them in six months or so. I smile slightly. One of the girls must have done this. It's then that I notice something else, Daryl's faded orange sleeveless shirt from last night had been washed and put back on my bed. I smile, remove my bean covered shirt, and put his on. I sniff the color, and his smell lingers on it, even after being washed. I grin.

Walking down the stairs, my sniper slung on my back, Daryl's shirt on, and my hunters knife strapped to the inside of my cowboy boots, I head out to the guard tower Daryl is at. I walk up the stairs and take my place beside him, just as I did in the early hours of the morning. "You gunna keep that forever now?" He asks me pointing to his shirt. "Hell ya. You have more." I say. He chuckles. I notice the bowl of beans in his hand. "Beth bring that for ya?" I ask. He nods and takes another bite of the beans. "What brings ya up here now? Gunna tell me ya changed yer mind?" He asks. I smile. "No. Just wanted to see if you could use the company." I say. "Thought you had shit ta do." He replies. "Nope. I'm all yours." I say. "Are ya now?" He asks raising his eyebrow and smirking. I can tell he is joking when his smirk turns into a smile and he chuckles. "You jerk. Had me scarred for a second!" I say slapping his arm. "Aww. Just tryin' to be friendly." He says. "We'll you aren't getting that friendly with me yet mister." I say. He laughs and shakes his head. "Who said I wanted to at all?" He asks. I frown. "God woman, I'm just kiddin'. Any guy who doesn't want ya is blind." He says. I blush. "I ain't nothing special." I reply. "Yes ya are." He replies cupping my cheek in his hand.

Just as he is about to kiss me, Christian walks over. "Sorry was I interrupting?" He asks. "Hell ya you were ya stupid jerk!" I scream at him. He laughs. "Just wanted to know if Daryl wanted to be released of watch. However, it seems you two have things handled." He says winking at me playfully. "Christian! I am gunna kill you!" I yell. He smirks at me and walks away. "Yer brother's good. Almost surprised me." Daryl says. I giggle. "Where were we?" I ask. He chuckles and shakes his head. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

His mouth is surprisingly soft. I smile. He gingerly kisses back, like he is going to break me if he kisses me too hard. I pull him closer, letting him know with my body that it's okay. He understands, and presses his lips a bit harder to mine.

After a minute, I pull away and smile. That wasn't my first kiss, but it was by far, the best. "I love you." I tell him. He nods and hugs me to him. I know he can't say it back, at least not yet. For now, I'm okay with that.


	10. Chapter 9 - God Bless Sophia

The next day a group showed up. Three men and a woman. They wanted to stay with us, all of us would have let them, until Rick started flipping out. Rick was seeing Lori. I knew he was. I felt bad for him, but he was acting insane, so everyone needed to understand why I knocked him the fuck out.

After that, I went after the group and told them why he flipped. That he had been seeing his dead wife, and was kind of going crazy. I told them they could stay or go, whichever. The two which ones, wanted to leave, but the black woman and the black man, wanted to stay. I told them they could have the night to decide, and showed them to cell block B.

It's morning now. I'm dressed in tan cargo pants and a white and turquoise stripped v-neck t-shirt. My sniper is fully loaded and slung over my back, my knife is tucked in my boot, and a machete is strapped to my waist. I already ate a granola bar, and now I am heading to cell block B.

Entering the cell block I notice the two older men seem to be arguing. "Should I come back later?" I ask. "No it's okay." The black man named Tyreese says. "Did you all decide?" I ask. "We are going to leave. We don't feel safe here with that man..." Tyreese replies. I nod. "Okay. Go ahead. I won't stop you." I tell them and leave cell block B, the other four fallowing me. I watch them exit the building, and sigh. Rick scared them off. Oh well.

Walking back into our cell block, every looks up at me. "Yes?" I ask. "What did you knock me out for?" It was Rick. I turn to him. "You were freaking the fuck out. I did it so you wouldn't put yourself or any of us in danger." I say. He nods. "Did they leave?" Beth asks. I nod. She sighs and rocks Judith back and forth. I smile at the baby in Beth's arms. "Hey, Savannah?" Daryl's voice calls from behind me. I turn around and find him standing at the cell block entrance. "Yes?" I ask. "Can I talk to ya for a sec? At the guard tower?" He asks. I nod. "Give me a minute." I reply. He walks off first, and I smile to myself. "Someone's bit by the love-bug!" Sophia cheers. I turn to her and smile. I wink and head out after Daryl.

Taking the last step up, I look around, finding Daryl leaning against the railing to the left of me. I stride over to him, and look out the other way facing the field. "What is it?" I ask. "Ya plan on takin' Rick's place or what?" He asks. "Tired of the Rick-tatorship is all." I say. "Rick-tatorship?" He asks smirking. I shrug. "Fits." I say. He nods.

There is a moment of silence, not an awkward one though. "Savannah..?" Daryl speaks up. I look over at him. "Yeah?" I ask. "What are your plans exactly? You say ya love me, but... what are you looking for?" He asks. "I want you to let me love you." I reply. "Why? Why would you even want to?" He asks. I wrap my arms around his neck. "You are perfect Daryl. You're the sexiest, most badass redneck alive. I love you. Get used to it." I tell him. He looks down at me. "Ya already told Christian?" He asks. I nod. He sighs. "I ain't no walk in the park. I had a rough past, got myself some nice scars too. Been through shit." He tells me. "I know." I say and pull him down so his lips meet mine.

The kiss only lasts a fraction of a second. I pull away and look at him, judging his full reaction. He showed no hesitation. He seemed happy with it. I smile at him. "Anything else you want Dixon?" I ask teasingly. He gingerly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. "Ya. One more thing." He says and kisses me. I melt into him. This was the first kiss he initiated. I was surprised and overjoyed. I press myself more against him subconsciously and smirk feeling his slight rise to attention.

Pulling away, I don't lose my smirk. "My, my. You are the naughty redneck. I'll just leave you here to release yourself." I say winking. I begin to walk away but a hand stops me. I look back at Daryl. "Don't go yet. Stay on watch with me." He says. I nod and smile. I swing my sniper off my back and aim it for a walker getting a bit too close to the gate. I pull the trigger and watch the walker go down. "Nice shot. You got a gun besides that there sniper?" He asks. "There are more guns inside that we brought. Even a couple handguns with silencers and plenty of ammo, just prefer my sniper." I say. "Well you auta get one of them handguns and carry a few extra clips wit 'em. That sniper isn't as good for close up, and knives aren't always an option." He says. I nod. "I'll grab one when I get inside." I tell him. He nods.

A couple hours later, Glenn and Maggie remove us from our water and we head inside for dinner. Carol made corn and soup for dinner. Seemed the soup was tomato soup. It smelled good. Better than beans. I grab a bowl of soup and a smaller bowl of corn and sit down at the table. Daryl joins me a moment later, fallowed by Christian and eventually, Carol.

We eat in silence, just happy to be near each other. I eat all my corn first before slowly sipping at the soup. It was delicious compared to some of the meals we've had. Better than some we didn't have. I smile. "Thank you for making dinner." I tell Carol. "Welcome." She replies and finishes up her own meal.

After dinner Carol and Beth clean up the dishes and I go outside to think. So much has happened recently. Glenn, Maggie, and I were kidnapped. I was almost raped. Daryl and I are...something. It's been an exhausting few days. Tonight I would sleep heavy, and tomorrow night, I had plans. I look back at the prison and see Daryl exiting to find me. I was going to let Daryl take me. I wasn't dying a virgin, and I wasn't letting anyone else take it but him. "Hey, whataya thinkin 'bout?" Daryl asks. "Nothing. Just... been so busy the last few days. As soon as the sun sets, I'm sleeping." I say. "Ah. I can understand that. I was wonderin', would you wanna go huntin' with me tomorrow?" Daryl asks nervously. I grin. "Of course. I used to go once and a while with Christian and daddy. I'd love ta go." I say. He nods and walks off, probably headed to watch or to his area. He was never one for talk. I smile to myself. Watch with Daryl. This would be fun.

The next morning I awaken to tapping on my cell bars. I look over and see it's Daryl waking me up. The sun was just rising and no one else was really awake. I smile and nod for him to go while I get dressed. I pull out a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a black t-shirt, a sports bra, and panties. I set them aside while I remove my clothes then pull my clothes to go hunting on. I put on socks and the tennis shoes I brought with me, grab my sniper and sling it over my back, grab the gun and silencer I mentioned and shove it into my pants, grab four fully loaded clips and put them in the pockets, strap the hunting knife to my waist, and exit the cell.

Heading over to Daryl at his perch, I smirk. "Ready?" I ask. He looks me up and down then chuckles. "Nice getup." He says. "Used to wear this all the time when I went huntin' so shut up." I reply. He shrugs, slings his crossbow over his back, picks up his knife, and leads the way out to the forest.

The hunting trip didn't consist of much. We both stayed quiet, taking down some squirrels then finally a big buck. We'd eat good tonight. We even walked back to the prison in silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just... different.

Handing over the deer and squirrels to Carol and Beth, I sigh. I was tired, I bet Daryl was too. Would tonight be the night? Or should I wait again? I sigh again and run a hand through my long hair. "Hey Savannah? You okay?" Daryl asks. I nod. "Just thinking. Can we go somewhere...?" I ask. He pauses for a minute then nods. He leads the way through to the cleared out Cell block B.

After a minute he turns to me. "Ya know... it was me and Merle 'til all this. Was even some during this. Then the group came along. We were outsiders, the hunting rednecks who brought back the food. We weren't nothin' to this group. Merle left on a run, didn't come back. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and I went back for him, but he'd already gone. Still, no one really accepted me. I think it started when I refused to stop lookin' for Sophia. Carol was the first to accept me, then Rick. The rest fallowed on from there. It's nice being respected ya know?" He says. I smile. "I can imagine." I reply. "Finding Sophia... safe. That was great. Carol was overjoyed." He says. "Ya. If it weren't for her we never woulda met. Christian and I might be dead right now 'cause of that herd back at the farm. Sophia saved our lives and gave us our soul mates. God bless her." I say. Daryl raises an eyebrow. "Soul mate?" He asks. I blush. I just said that...didn't I? "Oops." I say. He pulls me in for a passionate kiss. "God Bless Sophia."

**This is not the last chapter! I'm thinking of doing a sequel once I finish too, but that just depends. Anyways, on to chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Attack and Giving It Up

The next day comes, and with it, comes the attack. We all should have figured it would come. They couldn't leave us alone for long. I guessed Maggie gave up where we were at.

At first, the only shot fired, hit Axel right in the head. He had been talking with Carol when it happened. I let out a kind of sob. Axel had made his place in the group. Why now? Oscar was the next down. Someone was obviously sniping at us. I myself, was in the guard tower alone at the time, Daryl was hunting. I could only pray he was far enough away that they didn't find him.

Sneaking around to the door, I enter and watch from behind the glass. There was lots of gunfire, no one else seemed to be getting hit. I open the door slightly and take aim at the one in the guard tower, swiftly taking him out. I aim for the governor next, when I notice a van speeding toward one of the gates.

A moment after I notice, it breaks through and stops in the middle of the yard. I notice Hershel seemed to be taking cover in the grass not far away, and Rick was outside of the gates fighting off some walkers. I watch as the back of the van opens, and releases at least fifty walkers into the field. "Fuck!" I yell and begin aiming and shooting at them. I take down four or five before looking back to Rick, who has three right at his throat. "Shit..." I say until I notice an arrow go through one's skull. Daryl was back from his trip. I grin. Perfect timing.

The governor and his men drive off just after setting the walkers free. That definitely wasn't their full pay back just yet. That man... he had more up his sleeve than a few walkers. I sigh. This was a war. That man... wanted more than just walker blood.

Once everyone was back in the prison, Glenn was the first to talk. "Lets go after them right now. Hit them when they aren't expecting it." He says. "We don't have enough bullets and ammo. They just killed Axel and Oscar, we need to bury our dead." I say. "She's right. Mourn now, go on a run for more ammo and guns. Smarter choice." Rick tells Glenn. He sighs and throws a rock down on the ground, then stalks away. I look over at Rick. "This isn't a dictatorship. We need our democracy." I tell him before heading to my own cell.

A moment after entering my cell and sitting down, Daryl makes his way to the cell doorway. "You sure seem riled up." He says. "A bit." I reply, loading my sniper until it's full again. I only had one extra sniper clip, but I grab it anyways and shove it full of ammo. As soon as it's loaded I check my handgun and clips. Fully loaded. "What are ya doing?" He asks. "Getting ready for a run. I know a weapons depot from before the apocalypse. It was just an hour from my farm. I can get in and grab lots of gear, there is ammo for different guns filled into duffles, tons of snipers, handguns, silencers, double barrel shotguns, everything. Even grenades, smoke bombs, flash bombs." I tell him. "Fine. But I'm goin' with ya." He says. "No. I want you and Christian here. You two are the best shots we have, you are needed here. I'll take Maggie if she's up to it, Carol maybe." I say. He sighs and nods.

As soon as I'm ready I head out to the lounge area. "Maggie, you up for going on a weapon run with me?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "Definitely." She replies. "What about me?" Glenn asks. "Stay here with the others." I reply. "I'm going out too." Rick says. "I wanted to go back to the police station in my home town. They had a whole stock of guns and ammo. I'm taking Michonne and Carl." He says. "Alright. I'm headed to a weapons depot not far from my old farm, Christian knows the one. I'm taking Maggie." I say. "Take one more person, please." Rick says. I sigh and nod. "Carol, come on." I say. "What?!" Christian and Carol pipe up at the same time. "I want you to stay here Christian, if anything goes wrong, you know where we'll be. Carol's become a good shot, I can get along with her better than most of you here, so I'm taking Carol and Maggie." I say, walking out and hopping into our pickup. It was a little noisy before, but Axel had been working on it when the others were getting Glenn, Maggie, and myself, so it was quiet now. I wished I could have thanked him before.

Once the other two girls enter the truck, with their guns and knives, I pull of on the about two hour trip to the weapons depot. I prayed to god no one else thought to look there. The thing is, the place was owned by a family friend, so even if someone wiped out the main room, I knew where everything was in back. He always kept at least two of everything put together, and there was plenty of stored ammo.

Arriving after about two and a half hours, we get out. The town was fairly vacant of walkers, but some were wandering farther down the road. I lead the way inside. "Looks like it's been wiped clean." Maggie says. I grin at her. "The main room ya. Here, I'll show ya guys the storage, then I'll pull the truck around to load." I say, leading them to a backroom.

The door opens with a creak, and I flip the switch, surprised the generators weren't conked out. In the back, was even more guns. Boxes and boxes of ammo, guns, and grenades. I smile at them. "Jackpot." Carol says laughing a bit. "Match up labels and grab as many guns, ammo, and bombs or grenades as you can. I'll pull the truck around. We'll fill it, and head back." I order. They nod and I make my way back outside.

Exiting the depot I am surprised to find at least ten walkers standing right by. Had we made that much noise? I pull out my handgun with silencer attached, take off safety, and begin shooting. Most fall to the ground on the first shot, some need two.

Once done, I pull the truck around then notice a small truck the size of a U haul next to my truck. I open the back of the moving truck/van and find it is packed full. I look at the side. Harry's Shipping Van? I shrug and go around the front. The keys were left in the ignition. This was a better win than I thought.

Realizing I left them waiting, I pull open the door and prop it open. "Over here!" I shout into the door, and Carol comes out with two boxes full of grenades and smoke bombs. "Perfect." I say. "What's that?" Maggie asks after loading her boxes of handgun ammo. "That there, is a shipping truck for this depot. Apparently, he was getting some in and the driver up and disappeared. I'm gunna drive it back, while you two fallow me in the truck. We'll have plenty of weapons now." I say. They smile at each other and nod, before we all enter back into the depot.

Loading the last of it into the truck, we close the hatch. Turning around, I see a walker behind Maggie. "watch out!" I shout. She turns just in time, and pushes the thing from her. She takes out her handgun and shoots it through the skull, without a silencer. "Fuck! You just alerted the whole damn town! We need to go! NOW!" I yell. I jump into the front of the shipping truck and start it up. Full tank of gas. I smirk. I see Carol climb in the truck, with Maggie fallowing close behind. We drive off just a second later.

Pulling into the prison then the little court area, we step out of our vehicles grinning. The first thing I notice is Rick, Michonne, and Carl were already back. It was getting dark, so I wasn't too surprised. "Holy shit. You hit the jackpot." Daryl says coming toward the shipping van. I nod. "Hell ya we did." I reply pulling him in for a hug. "Glad to be back though. Sort through this shit in the morning. Right now, let's head inside." I say. "Actually, I was going on watch. Why don't you reload your guns and join me?" Daryl says. I nod with a smile. "Be there soon." I say, heading inside and to my cell.

Once in the cell I quickly reload all my clips and guns. I sharpen my knife, and I make sure both guns are on safety. I slip my weapons back into their respectful place on my body, and grab a blanket I brought with me. It was large and plaid. It was also very soft and warm. I smile, thinking about what I planned to use it for. Tonight I would seduce myself a redneck.

Arriving at the guard tower I notice he isn't outside, so I go through the door and find him in a chair with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Sexy." I say. He chuckles and puts it out. I lie the blanket down on the floor and set my weapons off to the side. "Planning on stayin' up here all night?" He asks. I nod and walk toward him. "With you." I reply. "I will never understand what ya see in me." He tells me. I smile then and kiss him. "Too bad, because I love you." I say in reply. He smiles then. "I love ya too." He says. I let out a small gasp. "I wanted ya to know, incase..." I shut him up with a kiss. "I already knew, but you saying it confirms it." I reply. I pull him in for another deep kiss.

This continues for a while, before we need air. We both were already panting. It made me smile. "Daryl?" I say to get his attention to my hands. They were on the button of his shirt, the one he gave me a while back. I undo the first button, then the second, before his hands replace mine. He removes it slowly, taking his time. "I love you. I want you to have all of me." I tell him. His cheeks seemed to be a light pink, but he nods anyways, unable to speak. I unclasp my bra and let it fall to the ground.

As soon as it hits, his lips are on mine in a fiery passion. He kicks off his boots, not removing his lips from mine. I do the same with mine and pull him close. He cups my ass in his hands, pulling my body up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and let him carefully lie me down on the blanket. His shirt is pulled above his head then. I smile, running my hand along one of the scars. He shivers.

Our pants come off next, leaving us both stark naked. I pull him down to me, and kiss him again. His lips begin to trail a line down from my mouth, to my neck, collar bone, then, my nipple. He takes it in his mouth and sucks it, while I grin onto his hand and groan. I had never been touched so intimately before. It had all my senses on high alert.

His hand finds its way to my core. I moan as one of his fingers slips over my clit. "God damn!" I whisper my eyes rolling back. He moves his fingers lower, until one slips into me. I gasp. He continues working my nipples, while fingering me at the same time. Soon, I feel my muscles clench around his fingers, as my first orgasm hits me.

Coming back down, I can feel his manhood at my entrance. He kisses me softly, and slowly pushes forward, filling me. I wince at the slight feel of pain. He was just so big! He moves slowly at first, but as soon as my moans of pleasure fill the tower, he quickens, his moans and grunts joining mine. At the end of it all, we orgasm together, and fall asleep, curled up on my blanket in the tower, just holding each other.


	12. Chapter 11 - Clean up and Andrea

**WARNING: SEX. Sorry I didn't warn you last chapter. XD Anywho, please read on.**

The next morning I awoke next to Daryl with a smile. I woke him up, then went inside, changed, and came back out. Pretty much everyone was up already. They were moving the cars into the court instead of being in the yard. I get my sniper ready to fire, aim, and take out as many walkers in field as my sniper has bullets.

After that, I notice they moved the van in front of the gate that had been broken. The van kept the walkers out nicely. "Maggie, Carol, will you come with me to that guard tower? I wanna attract them to it, then throw that body over the side. If we can get them eating on it, we can kill them more easily." I tell them. They nod, and we all bolt out to the guard tower.

As soon as we are up to the top, we hit pots and pants and scream getting the walkers attention. Most of them start toward us. We wait until they are close enough before shoving the governor's man off the tower.

Running back down the steps of the tower with the girls close behind, I exit through the door, take out my handgun, and shoot all the near by walkers. I switch clips twice, killing as many as I can with the help of Carol and Maggie. Pretty soon, only a small handful of walkers are left in the field.

Heading back inside, we left the men worry about collecting the bodies and burying them, while we start making breakfast. It looked like oatmeal was the main breakfast, but I still had pancake mix from before the winter started. With help, I make three pancakes for everyone.

We serve them as they come in, taking our pancakes last, and sitting down with whipped cream cans and syrup. I fix mine with whipped topping and syrup and eat it, moaning a bit at the wonderful taste. Daryl gives me a look, raising an eyebrow. I blush.

After breakfast the boys head out to clear the rest of the walkers from the yard. I sigh. It's then that I notice Carol is clean of Axel's blood. "How'd ya clean up?" I ask. "After Tyreese and his group came, they had passed the facilities bathrooms. There are showers in there. No hot water, but showers and soap." She says. I nod. "Show me?" I ask. She nods. I go and get clean clothes, then fallow her to the showers.

As soon as I'm under the water, I grab the unopened bar of soap and scrub through my hair, face, body, toes. I scrub everything I can, up and down. I repeat this two more times, just enjoying the feel of being clean. Until I hear the door creak open.

At first, I think it's Carol checking up on me, then I hear the heavy stomp of boots. Male. Not Carol. "Who's there?" I call out. Still nothing but the sound of boots. "I asked, who the hell is there?!" I shout, keeping my back away from the steps.

A moment later, the steps stop. Fabric can be heard falling to the ground. I freeze. Sure as hell better not be anyone coming in here to make a move on me. I turn, just as two strong arms wrap around me. "Daryl! Thank god, you scared me!" I yell playfully slapping his chest. "Sorry S'vannah. Carol said you were in here so I had ta join ya." He says. "Fine, grab some soap and lather up." I say continuing my shower.

Listening to my orders, he does lather up at first. As soon as he has covered his body once though, he comes back over to me and wraps his arms around me again. "You're so cuddly today." I say. "Just taking advantage of the free time." He replies kissing my neck softly. I shiver. I was already wet as hell. Damn this man and what he does to me. "God... don't tease me Daryl." I say. He chuckles against my shoulder. I turn and pull him into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, I feel my back against the shower wall and Daryl is wrapping my legs around his waist. He uses his arms to move me just right... and enters me in one swift motion. This time, there isn't any pain. I throw my head back and groan. God I loved how he felt inside of me. He lets out small grunts and moans of pleasure as he begins fucking me into the wall. I pull him in closer to where he is thrusting all the way in each time.

Neither of us know how much time passes, before we both were pushed over the edge. He cums hard inside of me and I groan at the feeling. Shit, I used to be on the pill before all this, but now that I need it, I was fucked. We needed to find some condoms. I chuckle against him. "We didn't use a condom either time." I tell him. He stiffens then chuckles a bit. "Fuck, we don't need another baby right now." He says. I sigh. "Guess we should have Glenn grab lots of condoms on his next run." I say. We both laugh at that one. "Who do you think will use more... them or us?" I ask him. "Hm... neither. Carol and Christian." He replies. I scrunch my face in disgust. "Ewwwwww." I say. "You are such a kid sometimes." He replies chuckling and drying off with a towel that I swear he pulled out of no where.

It takes a moment for me to realize I'm watching him. I finally do and blush. I had been staring so long even he seemed to notice. "Like watchin' me?" He asks. I giggle. "Where did that towel come from?" I ask. "There's a towel rack over there." He replies pointing around the corner. I go over there, and scream when a walker lunges for me.

Daryl's over in a second, his knife in his hand, jabbing it through the skull of the now dead-again walker. I take deep breaths. "Jesus, where did that come from?!" I ask. "Must be another way in we didn't know about. Get dressed and grab your weapons, we'll check it out." Daryl says. I nod and go over to my clothes. I turn from Daryl and put on my lace black bra and panties. I stand and turn back around to bra the rest of my clothes to put on, and find Daryl smirking at me. "What? The only ones I have left clean are these or my white lace ones..." I say. His smirk grows wider. I shake my head, and continue dressing in my dark wash flare out jeans, and a loose fitting solid black peasant top with a tie on the chest. I tie the tie, grab my sniper, handgun, the extra clips, and my knife, and place them in their places on my body.

As soon as I'm done, Daryl's voice rings out through the showers. "Ready?" He asks. "Yes." I reply. "Leave our dirty shit there for now and come on." He orders. I nod. "I'll go over here, you go the opposite side, whoever finds the breach first, call out." I say. He nods in agreement, and we both go our opposite ways.

It's a few minutes before either of us find anything. I'm the first to find something. It's a door that pushes into the showers, and pulls to get out. I open it and find it leads toward the tombs. We'd need to block that off. "Daryl! I found a door that might be a problem!" I call over. Silence is my reply for a moment, until I hear a grunt then the slight whoosh of an arrow. I'm guessing he found something too. I run over toward him and find that there is a bit of a passage way that leans into a laundry room. That room had the same kind of doors that she shower had, but with small little windows and double doors. "So this is even better. Two places that need chained up." I say. "I'll go get Rick." Daryl says. "I'll come too. We can take our clothes back and get the chains for the doors." I reply. He nods and we head back to the original exit.

Opening the door, we find Carol is still sitting there waiting on us. "Sorry for the wait." I say. "I heard it all." She replies winking at me. I blush. "Well besides that we also found a couple doors that need chained." Daryl replies. He wanted to avoid the conversation. I giggle. "Okay. Lets head back then." Carol says, and we all walk back to the cell block together.

Returning to the cell block, we find everyone seems to be into something. Beth had Judith, Carol and Sophia were talking while Carl tried to show her how to use his gun, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Christian, Michonne, and Hershel were talking about battle strategies. I go over to Rick and tap his shoulder. He turns to me. "Hey Savannah." He says. "Hey, got anymore of those chains we've been using to secure the place? We found a few door that need secured in the shower area." I ask him. "We have about three more I think. They are in the lounge area." He replies. I nod and go to grab them.

Finding them easily, Daryl and I head back to the showers. Daryl dispatches the walkers while I chain the doors in the laundry room. It's the one in the showers that are more difficult. We end up putting one of the heavier metal cabinets in front of it. Any walkers that tried to come would either be too weak to open it, or would make a lot of noise when entering.

When we get back to the lounge, Michonne is exercising. I smile at her kindly, and head outside. Carl is up on the walk area with binoculars. "Carl! Find anything?" I yell up to him. "Not yet! Wait... ANDREA!" He shouts. I instantly am confused. "Andrea?" I wonder audibly. "She was from the farm before it got over run. We thought she died." Daryl replies. Carl goes inside and gets his dad and the others outside.

When they come out, they have their guns ready. "I thought she was a friend?!" I ask surprised. "Was." Rick replies, gun aimed and ready. I stay back with Christian, not sure weather to raise my weapon or not. Rick shoots toward the gate. "Are you alone?!" He asks her. "Open the gate." Andrea orders. "Are you alone?!" Rick repeats. "Rick!" Andrea yells back surprised. I notice Michonne lower her gun and walk toward the gate.

Finally I notice Daryl had already gotten to the gate, Rick tosses him the keys, and Daryl opens the gate. Andrea comes through quickly after letting go of the walker she had harnessed. "Hands up turn around!" Rick yells. "What?!" She asks shocked. "Turn around now!" He replies and pins her to the fencing. He begins feeling her for weapons.

Suddenly a walker snaps at her through the fence and Rick pulls her away before she is hurt. He shoves her to her knees and rips her backpack from her. Daryl keeps his weapon at the ready. "I asked if you were alone." Rick tells Andrea. "I am." She replies, still shocked.

After a moment, everyone but Daryl lowers their weapons. "Welcome back." Rick says, and pulls her up. She gives him a look of confusion. "Your friends attacked us yesterday." I tell her. "Just a precaution." She nods in understanding. Michonne is still making her way slowly to Andrea. Before she gets there though, we all head inside.

Entering the prison, the first person Andrea hugs is Carol. Christian seems to go to her side instantly and hover over her like Andrea is a terrorist. Daryl takes a seat on the table, his crossbow on his back, and everyone else just kind of makes a circle around the two hugging. I stand there awkwardly. I didn't know this woman, but no one seemed to fully trust her.

Finally, Carol lets go of Andrea. Christian takes Carol's hand and genitally pulls her away a bit, still hovering closely to her. "Hershel my god..." Andrea says seeing his leg missing. "I can't believe this... where's Shane?" Everyone seems to stay silent at that. I wasn't sure who the hell 'Shane' was, but apparently, he didn't make it. "And Lori?" Andrea asks. "She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel speaks up. "Neither did T-Dog." Carol says. Andrea goes to try and comfort Carl, then Rick, but neither take it. "You all live here..." She says. "In the cell block." Glenn answers. "There?" She asks pointing to our cell block. Glenn nods. "Can I go in?" She asks stepping toward it. "I won't allow that." Rick replies. "We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend came and attacked us." Rick says. "He said you fired first." She responds. "Well he's lying." Rick says.

There is silence for a moment. I am the first to break it. "He killed two prisoners here, survivors. They were friends. Axel and Oscar." I tell her. She has that shocked expression again. Andrea covers her mouth. "We liked 'em. They were one of us." Daryl tells her. I smile at him. "I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were at Woodbury until after the shoot out." She says. "That was days ago." Glenn says. "I got here as soon as I could." Andrea replies.

Suddenly she turns to Michonne. "What have you told them?!" She asks. "Nothing." Michonne replies. "I don't get it. I went to Atlanta with you people, now I'm the odd man out?" She asks. "He almost killed Michonne, he would have killed us." Glenn says. "Merle was the one who kidnapped you. Not Phillip." She responds. "Ya. And that son of a bitch is dead." Christian replies. Andrea looks over at Christian. "Merle beat Glenn... tried to rape me. The governor... violated Maggie." I say, unable to look at anyone now. I could already feel a tear in my eyes. "What?" Andrea asks. "Ya, we all know my brother's a piece of shit, okay? He ain't a problem no more. Lets just move on!" Daryl yells. I wince.

A moment passes. "I'm not here to excuse what has happened... but we have to work this out." Andrea says. "There's nothing to work out." Rick replies. "We're gunna kill him. I don't know how, or when. But we will." Andrea shakes her head. "We can settle this. There's room in Woodbury for all of you." Andrea says. "No." I reply. "What makes you think he wants to negotiate?" Hershel asks. "Why did you come here?" Rick asks. "He's gearing up for war. The people are terrified, they see you as killers. They're training to attack." She says. "I'll tell you what. Next time you see Phillip, tell him I'mma take his other eye." Daryl says. I look at him and smile slightly. "We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war, he's got one." Glenn says.

There is a pause, before Andrea turns to Rick. "Rick if you don't sit down and try and work this out, I don't know what's going to happen." Andrea says. "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore." Rick walks around and faces Andrea. "Then I tell you what, get us inside." He says. "No." She replies. "Then get out." Rick replies walking off. "There are innocent people!" Andrea yells after him. I shake my head, stand, and head off to my cell.

In the end, we send Andrea off with her things and a police car from the prison. She told us to meet with them at noon somewhere. Rick was the only one that knew where so far. I hated this. Rick being dictator, this war, and this way of life. I loved having Sophia, Daryl, Christian, and carol, but otherwise, this was the worst weeks ever. The year had its ups and downs too, but this week, tops all.


End file.
